The Malfoy's Big Secret!
by Padfoot-001
Summary: Malfoy's secret revealed, Surprise raids, escaped Deatheaters, troubles with the order, Muggle attacks and loads more. R&R (NO SLASH)UPDATED!UPDATED!UPDATED!UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: The Malfoy's Secret

Note: Okay please be gentle this is my first fic. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, that would be fantastic. I don't know how this idea came to be, I just hope you like it. Tell me if you do, tell me if you don't I don't care. I'm used to writing funny things and this is one of my first serious one, so as I said please be gentle. I'm sorry if anyone is out of character.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... and now the moment you've been waiting for... Da-dada-da ... My fic .................  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 1!!  
  
Draco Malfoy had not spoken a word to his mother since he had disembarked the Hogwarts express after his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On his trip back from school his arch enemy Harry Potter - the boy who had managed to bring about the fall of the dark lord Voldamort when he was merely a year old - had cursed Draco and his two friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, turning them into slugs. This had infuriated Draco as the same boy had managed to insist in his father's capture that same week.  
Everyone knew that the Malfoy's were very much into the Dark Arts and were one of the first to come back over to the good side after Lord Voldamort disappeared. They were a rich family and Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, had given generously to several causes and had most of the Ministry of Magic wrapped around his little finger. Despite the Malfoy's turn to the good side many still suspected them of working for Lord Voldamort and they were absolutely right. As soon as the Dark Lord had regained his full strength - that was in Draco's fourth year - Lucius Malfoy took back his place by Voldamorts side as one of his many followers, known only as The Death Eaters. Until recently Lucius Malfoy had gotten away with all his evil deeds, the Minister of Magic himself still believing his innocents. Unfortunately an extremely confusing chain of events - which even Draco didn't know all about yet - had led to Lucius and many of his other fellow Death Eaters being captured and imprisoned in Azkaban, a prison for wizards. Of course Harry Potter had been behind all that and Draco swore to make certain that he paid for what he did to his father.  
Draco was glad that his mother wasn't asking him how his trip was like, she usually did, because Potter had placed him in such a bad mood that he felt sure he would just snap at her if he did.  
Draco's home life wasn't at all like people had imagined it would be. Almost everyone - including the teachers at school and even Draco's best friends Crabbe and Goyle, assumed he was a pampered little prince who lived a perfect life and got whatever he desired. But they were very wrong. The Malfoy's were indeed a rich family who brought whatever they so desired and used their wealth for their own wicked ways, unfortunately however there money could not buy them happiness. Draco's father was a ruthless man who didn't care for anyone but himself. He may have cared for Draco's mother, Narcissa, at one stage in his life, but Draco had never witnessed it. His parents were hardly ever seen together inside the house and when they were, they were usually at each others throats, yelling, screaming and cursing one another.  
Young Draco admired his mother a great deal. She was a beautiful lady who always put on a brave face, maintained composure and always kept her fiery attitude. She always did what was needed to be done and had always said what needed to be said, which was what Draco loved about her most. Yes, Draco did love his mother, although he would never tell her as that would be - as his father liked to say - a weakness, so he simply showed how much he cared in other ways, like cursing anyone who dared make fun of her. Narcissa had never really told Draco she loved him either, perhaps when he was a child she may have told him all the time but he didn't know, she however showed it in many other ways, like protecting him from his father and always doing little things for him which showed her constant affection.  
Draco's father was rough with Draco, knocking him about when he wanted to and never showing any mercy. He wanted to toughen Draco up so that he would make a great Death Eater, one which showed no fear, no emotion, so he had taught him all the dark spells he knew off, all the illegal curses and every other horribly wicked thing he could do. It had been quite affective, Draco would already make a terrific Death Eater - he was very powerful, however he still had to empty himself of all emotions, become his father, and Draco had sworn that he would never do such a thing, for his mother's sake. Even though Lucius had noticed Draco was still clinging onto his emotions he would not give up until his son became a person worthy of the Dark Lords appreciation, so he would always push Draco too far, curse him too make him stronger and other horrible things. Draco hated his father, the only reason he let his father push him around was because of his mother, although he didn't know why, she needed Lucius. Draco's mother still hung on to the thought that Voldamort would be destroyed and that maybe Lucius would go back to the way he was before, which wasn't much improvement but it was still better than the present result.  
Only Death Eaters had any real idea of Voldamorts powers. He was very persuasive, it was either join him or perish. Draco sometimes wondered what it would have been like if his father and mother had refused to follow Voldamort, he assumed that he would probably be like Potter, parentless and pathetic, always relying on others. If Draco's father had really not have liked Voldamorts train of thought than he probably would have died rather than join, but The Dark Lord's power was too much for Lucius, he was power hungry; he would have to have it. So naturally he joined the Death Eaters without hesitation and now he was paying for it in Azkaban, Draco wasn't sure whether he would miss having his father around or not. He didn't think much of it; he knew his father would be out of Azkaban again in no time. It wouldn't be long now.  
He and his mother remained silent and stayed that way until they reached the front gate to the Malfoy mansion. Draco looked over at his mother - now that he was going on 16 he was about her height and no longer had to look up to see her - she had a sad look in her eyes. He wondered if she was at all upset about what had happened to Lucius, did she miss him? He looked up at her again, she was defiantly upset about something, he hoped that she wouldn't start crying, he wouldn't know what to do if she did. But Narcissa wouldn't cry, not over him, she never did.  
'We might be having a few visitors from time to time Draco,' Narcissa said, finally breaking the silence between them. 'It seems that Cornelius Fudge thinks it necessary after what happened.'  
Narcissa spoke with bitterness in her voice, she hated the meaningless raids that the Ministry insisted on performing and now after Lucius's capture she assumed that they could only get worse.  
Draco understood what she was trying to tell him, he had to put away all his Dark Arts books and gadgets so as they would not be caught out.  
As soon as they reached the front door Draco took off up to his room, grabbed all the stuff he could find that might prove, embarrassing to their family if found and carried them to the hidden room towards the back of the house. He could have asked there house elf to do it for him, but he wasn't awfully fond of their new house elf, Plinky.  
He placed his things in one of the large chests toward the back of the room and then pushed it under the towering bookshelf full of every Dark Arts book imaginable. He turned to leave the room when he suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like someone sniffing.  
Draco made to pull out his wand but he realized that it was upstairs in his room with the rest of his Hogwarts things. Infuriated that he could have been so stupid he turned around and headed for the mess of boxes near the door to find the source of the noise.  
He reached the boxes and slowly lifted off the large sheet that was covering them - it happened in a flash; the person hiding under the sheet rolled to Draco's side and pulled out a wand.  
'Petrificus Totalus!' screamed the small boy in a confident voice. Draco felt his body lock up and he collapsed to the floor.  
The boy stepped into his line of vision and Draco knew who it was immediately. He tried to say something, but his jaw was clenched shut from the spell his brother had just performed.  
'I got you good Draco,' the boy screamed in excitement and he shouted the counter curse so that Draco was free of his board like state.  
Draco got up off the floor and took one threatening step towards his younger brother - but the boy was too quick for him and he had ducked out from Draco's outstretched arms and out of the room before Draco had a chance to grab him.  
Draco let him go; he was far too tired to chase after him. He headed back up too his room so that he could unpack his things and just retire to bed.  
No one other than Draco, Narcissa and Lucius knew of the existence of another Malfoy. Actually, he wasn't technically even a Malfoy. Zell, as Draco's younger, half-brother was called, was kept a secret from the rest of the wizarding world because Lucius thought he was a disgrace and an embarrassment to the Malfoy name.  
Zell was now six years old and was by far the liveliest kid that Draco had ever met, even more so than the annoying Creevy brothers in Gryffindor. It was not unknown to Draco that his mother and father had had their share of affairs, but it was a shock when Draco had found out that Lucius was not Zell's real father. Of course when Lucius realized he was absolutely furious about it and would have had the boy killed, but that would probably mean life in Azkaban and as he was already in most peoples bad books he had settled with telling Narcissa to give the boy away. Narcissa however had pleaded with Lucius telling him to let the boy stay here and under the threat of her exposing him for what he really was, a follower of Voldamort, he had let her have her way - under the circumstances that the boy be kept away from other wizards who might see him for what he really was, not a true Malfoy.  
Draco was actually quite fond of his younger brother. It was quite nice to have someone who hated the same people and the same things as he did, and it was also nice to have someone to teach all things like Quidditch, Wizard's Chess and dark spells too.  
Draco didn't know who Zell's father was, but one thing was for certain, his mother was very fond of him. He could tell because he always knew that she saw him whenever she looked at his younger brother, and that was probably why she always gave him the slight kiss on the cheek, or the occasional big hug. Draco wasn't jealous however; he had had his share of hugs and kisses when he was Zell's age, although he didn't really remember most of them.  
He knew very well that his mother would never have had an affair with anyone unless she really liked them. She would never take the risk. So Draco spent a lot of his time trying to figure out who his mother could have possibly cared so much for.  
When he finally reached his room Draco was so tired he abandoned his unpacking and collapsed onto his bed, slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2: Potter Blues

Note: Okay so here's the second chapter, I don't even know if you've read the first or liked it for that mater. I got 1 review. YAY 4 ME! Thank you PRONGSLOVER for being my first reviewer, I've already started reading your story. Anyway's like I said before please review no mater what, if you like it hate it or your undecided or even if you don't know what the hack is going on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... By the way the chapters go Draco, Harry, Draco, Harry, Draco, Harry, Draco, and Harry ..yeah I think you get it.  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 2!!  
  
Harry had not been looking forward to going back home to the Dursley's, not after what had just happened. He had been silent all the way home - his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley, not even glancing at him after what they had just witnessed. Most of The Order of the Phoenix had stalked up to Harry's relatives and threatened them, telling them that they were not to give him a hard time.  
Harry was grateful that the Dursley's were ignoring him; he didn't really feel like talking, yelling or being stubborn and sarcastic to any of them at the moment. His heart was still heavy after the loss of his best friend and godfather, Sirius black, and he felt as though if he so much as opened his mouth to breath he would burst into tears.  
When his Uncle's car finally pulled up in the driveway, he quickly jumped out, taking his Hogwarts things with him and headed for the door. As soon as his Aunt had unlocked it he carried his things up the stairs and headed for his room, where he tossed his things on the floor and flopped onto his bed.  
Harry lay starring at the ceiling thinking about Sirius for what felt like an eternity. Hedwig was becoming restless in her cage, so Harry opened up his window and let her out for a fly. He watched her flying away until she was just a spec, and then continued to watch until he could no longer see any trace of her. His stomach was longing to be feed but Harry didn't think he had the strength to walk down the stairs in search of something to eat.  
Deciding that he had nothing better to do, he took of his glasses and lay back down on his bed. After only a few minutes he was fast asleep.  
  
Harry woke up to find the sky dark and the sun a dull orange, one look at his watch told him it was five o'clock in the morning.  
He sat up slowly from his bed and placed his glasses back on. His stomach let out a long vicious growl, and deciding that he couldn't ignore it any longer, he stood up and tip toed gently down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Of course Harry hadn't expected to see any food waiting for him, but he knew there was always left-overs in the fridge. When he found some left over ham he got out some bread and some cheese and made himself a cheese and ham sandwich.  
After he'd made it he sat down at the table and started to eat. Harry felt, if possible, more miserable than he had yesterday. He suddenly felt himself longing to be back at number twelve Grimmauld Place with the whole of The Order of the Phoenix. He knew that Sirius wouldn't be there and it probably wouldn't have been the same without him, but he would have preferred to be there with Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks and even Mad-Eye Moody, than be here with the Dursley's all alone - cut off, once again, from the wizarding world.  
Harry took another bite into his sandwich thinking about Ron and Hermione, at least they weren't cut off like he was, and at least they still knew everything that was happening. He hated being alone like this, not knowing anything and having no one to talk too.  
He pushed his plate away, abandoning his only half eaten sandwich - suddenly realizing that he didn't feel so hungry any more. He didn't go back up to his room however, he remained sitting at the dining table, staring at the fireplace, hoping against hope that Ron would suddenly appear in it and tell him that he was going to stay with them at the burrow, or better still that Sirius' head might appear telling him that he was alright and to come and stay with him at Grimmauld Place. But no one came.  
Harry continued starring at the fire place until the kitchen lit up with the morning sun and movement could be heard upstairs. Not wanting to be anywhere near the Dursley's when they came down stairs, Harry grabbed the rest of his sandwich and went outside to sit in the garden where he could be alone, once again, to his own thoughts.  
He sat there for most of the morning, undisturbed, but by lunch the morning sun had disappeared to be replaced with black clouds. Harry remained outside however and merely moved under the shelter of the Dursley's guttering when the rain began to fall. 


	3. Chapter 3: Life without Lucius

Note: Righto, for those of you who may not be able to count or what not, I thought I'd inform you of this being the third chapter. There are still plenty more to come, but only if you review. Please do review; I do so love to here from both you pleasant and not so pleasant people. Even if you have any ideas of how I might improve etc. By the way sorry for any people out of character, any mistakes yadda yadda, and all that other stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... Please enjoy the third chapter of ......... (Cough) .........  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 3!!  
  
Draco woke up fairly early the next day, despite the fact that he had been so tired the night before. Deciding to get his unpacking out of the way he started on it straight away. He placed his books and other school things onto his large oak bookcase, his clothes and now empty trunk into his matching cupboard, then, after getting changed, he placed his wand in his jeans pocket and exited his room.  
Even though his family was pure-blooded, they still wore muggle clothes when they were at home. All of them except Lucius of course, who would never be caught without his black robes and cane.  
He followed the large open corridor, past his mother and fathers room, past the large bathroom, his brother's room, his father's office and their large library until he reached the large open lounge room and oak staircase.  
He took one step towards the staircase when something hot flew past his ear. A badly aimed spell no doubt. He looked around quickly and found the source - his brother, poking up from behind one of their black leather lounges, eager to see if his spell got its target. Draco aimed his wand.  
'Expelliarmus!' Draco drawled. His brother was too weak too fight his spell and soon Zell's wand was in Draco's hand. Zell let out a small moan and slinked out from behind the lounge.  
'Don't you have anything better to do than wait around all day for me to walk past, just so you can curse me?' Draco asked his sulking brother.  
'Of course I do, I'm just bored,' the small boy replied sticking out his hand for Draco to put the wand in. Draco didn't do it, he pocketed the wand instead.  
'Just so I know you won't curse me any more. I might give it back latter, if I feel like it,' Draco said turning and walking down the stairs. He heard his brother quickly following behind.  
When Draco stepped off the bottom step Zell jumped right in front of him.  
'Wanna play a game of Quiditch,' he asked, totally forgetting about his wand. 'I've gotten a lot better since last time.'  
Draco looked down at his brother. Zell looked very much like Narcissa, with the obvious flaws. His hair was the same blonde and his face held the same features; however his hair was not as neat as Narcissa's or his own - it was messy, giving him a slightly scruffy look - his skin was very lightly tanned and had the odd freckle here and there, unlike Draco and Narcissa's who both had pale skin. These feature differences were the main reason Lucius kept the boy quite. If anyone caught a sight of the boy they would know immediately he was not a Malfoy and Lucius' dignity would be completely lost.  
The most obvious difference that Draco noticed in Zell was his eyes. They were not grey like Lucius' and he had; they were blue, but defiantly not the same blue as his mothers. His mother's eyes were pale, his brothers however were bright and clear, they were the one thing that stood out to Draco. He knew they were Zell's father's eyes, and Draco knew that he had seen them before, but he just couldn't think where.  
'Well . are we going to play or not,' Zell asked, impatience in his voice.  
'Alright,' Draco said, knowing that if he refused he would never here the end of it. 'But wait till after breakfast, okay.'  
Zell nodded enthusiastically and ran back upstairs, taking two at a time - obviously he was going to wake up Plinky so that he could get breakfast over with.  
Draco walked into the kitchen and opened up the window above the sink. No sooner had he done so when a large tawny owl flew in holding his father's usual copy of the Daily Prophet. He took the paper from the owl and paid the fee than, after watching the owl fly out the window, he sat at the table and started to read.  
There was nothing of interest in their, as usual. All it had too do with was the return of Lord Voldamort and how much of a hero Potter was. There was one article that did catch Draco's eye, 'You Know Who's return at the Ministry'. It was all about the events that had happened before the end of term.  
Draco read each line carefully, but ended up throwing the paper towards the other end of the table in disgust when he found the Prophets report to be quite uninformative. It didn't tell him anything he hadn't already known about the matter, and he didn't know a lot.  
He sat at the table, alone, for only a few minutes thinking over the past term's events. It wasn't long before his brother came sprinting into the room, dodging in and out of chairs and benches as if someone was trying to curse him from behind, and he had to dodge continuously so that they couldn't get a good shot at him.  
'What are you doing, idiot,' Draco shouted over his brothers screams.  
'I was racing Plinky down to breakfast,' stated Zell, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Draco rolled his eyes and sunk lower into his chair. House elves could move very fast, but he couldn't imagine one actually racing his brother around the house, let alone their pathetic elf. He let out a long sigh. His brother was so happy and full of energy; it just didn't fit in this particular house hold. Nevertheless, Draco didn't tell him to stop - like he would usually do if Lucius was there - because Zell never actually got a chance to be his usual happy self, usually he had to be a Malfoy, and that was something that he was most certainly not.  
His brother continued running around the kitchen, slowing down slightly as he began to get a little tired. Finally in came Plinky, looking severely harassed. His old, yellowing pillow case that he wore was way too big for his small, scrawny build and his face seemed to show pre-mature aging. He was not what you would call a good looking house elf (if there was such a thing), his nose was far too small for a normal house elf, his eyes were far too big and his mouth was long and almost took up his entire face. He set about to make breakfast straight away, not even acknowledging anyone's presence.  
'I want cereal, Stinky,' squealed Zell happily. He always referred to Plinky as, Stinky - not just because it rhymed, Plinky actually did smell, like a wet dog or some other animal.  
'I will too then,' Draco added, not bothered to wait for the usual bacon and eggs if only he was going to eat them. The elf stopped half-way through what he was doing (getting the bacon out of the freezer and the eggs out of the fridge), and went for the bowls and then the cereal.  
'I wanna make it - I wanna make it,' Zell started screaming whilst jumping up and down on the spot. He quickly rushed over to where the elf was about to pour the cereal, shoved in front of him and reached for the cereal box.  
'You can pour me a bowl whilst your at it then,' Draco called, watching the scene from a distance, he could tell disaster was about to happen.  
Any other house elf would have slumped off in frustration at being out of a job, but not Plinky, he knew the young, fake Malfoy only too well - so he stayed back and watched, waiting eagerly.  
The fact that Draco's younger brother wanted to make his own breakfast rather than let the elf do it was just another sign of how un- Malfoyish he really was. Any other Malfoy would have let the elf do it no matter how much they would want to make it on their own, but not Zell.  
He watched from the table as Zell tilted his messy blonde head, stuck his tongue between his teeth and poured the cereal into the first bowl. Too much, half of it went onto the floor. His brother looked at the floor, sniffed, and then poured the other bowl. He had poured too much again, more cereal for the floor.  
Draco continued to watch, by now the elf was itching to clean up the mess, but they both knew that the worst was yet to come. Zell got down off the stool he had been using to reach the bench and walked towards the fridge, his bare feet making crunching noises as he trod on the cereal. He took out the milk, than with more crunching noises headed back to his stool, stood on it and began to pour. There was of course already too much in the bowls and once the milk got added there was far too much. The bench was now flooded with milk and bits of cereal.  
Zell, obviously pleased with his results, grabbed one bowl with both hands and took it over to Draco - walking very slowly so as not to spill a single drop; little did he know the bottom was dripping from the spill he had already performed. He than went back got his own bowl and headed for the table. After that deed was performed he rushed over to the drawer - stepping on more cereal as he went, as well as the milk - and got them both a spoon. The elf couldn't contain himself any longer; as soon as Zell had sat down he bolted for the mess and began to clean it up. Draco looked on, disgusted at the pathetic creature.  
Him and his brother sat at the table eating their breakfast, the silence only interrupted by Zell's small sniffs.  
'Can't you blow your nose or something,' Draco snapped, finally getting annoyed at his brother's habit.  
'I can't,' stated Zell, again as if it was the most obvious thing. 'It's blocked, so if I blow it nothing would come out.' Draco hated that stupid excuse and, not bothered to get in an argument with his younger brother, didn't say any more.  
The rest of breakfast went uninterrupted, apart from Zell constantly sticking his head around the corner of the kitchen, watching the stairs, looking for any sign of their mother. Draco knew however that she would be in her room still, perhaps enjoying her time without Lucius, or perhaps not enjoying it, he had no idea.  
When breakfast was finally over Draco and Zell headed outside with their broomsticks and a Snitch, to play a quick game of Quiditch, just like Draco had promised. It was good weather for it. They each mounted their brooms - Draco's slightly better than Zell's, as his father gave him the best and his brother whatever was left over. When they were in the air Draco let the Snitch go. Zell was extremely wobbly on his broom, even though Draco had taught him how to fly and had constantly practiced with him; there was only so much a six year old could do.  
Both of them looked around, desperately searching for a glint of gold.  
'There it is . nope that's not it, wait . that's gotta be it . nope not it either,' Zell flew from side to side, chasing the Snitch that his mind constantly seemed to see.  
Draco flew above the massive grounds that were the back yard of their mansion, searching for the Snitch. He ignored his brothers excited cry's and looked around for the real glint of gold. Suddenly he saw it, but his brother had spotted it first and he was already over half way there.  
With a great boost of speed Draco took off after the small streak of blonde in the distance, his brother would reach it first if he didn't hurry. They were neck and neck, but Zell was not about to give up, wobbling furiously he stuck out one tiny little arm, desperately trying to catch the golden object inches in front of him. Draco was not going to loose, not even to his younger brother - he never let his brother win, no matter how young and helpless he was. Draco stuck out his longer arm and closed his fingers around the golden ball. He landed gracefully with barely a thud and grinned at his capture.  
His brother fell off his broom inches from the ground and landed next to him, far less graceful.  
'No fair, I had that one,' Zell said disappointment in his voice.  
Draco barely had time to enjoy his victory because at that exact moment it began to pour. They had been so busy searching for the Snitch that they hadn't noticed the sun's disappearance.  
By the time the two boys had gotten back to the house they were both drenched. Zell looked up at Draco and smiled happily. It was funny how just a simple game of Quiditch could make his day. Draco looked down at his brother's soaked blonde hair, freakily nose and bright blue eyes. It was on the tip of his tongue now, he knew those eyes and who they belonged to, he finally had it. Nevertheless the moment Draco thought he knew, his brother had turned away and gone upstairs. Draco let out a sigh, so close that time. There was a sudden knock on the front door right behind him. He jumped in surprise - it wasn't often that the Malfoy's had a visitor; Draco only hoped that it wasn't the people from the ministry that his mother had informed him about yesterday.  
He walked towards the front door, slightly dryer now, broom still in hand, and turned the handle. He knew immediately who belonged to the black cloaked back and greasy black hair that faced him.  
'Professor Snape' Draco said unsure of whether he had heard the door open or not.  
Obviously Snape hadn't heard over the rain because he turned around quickly as if startled by something. His pale face, pointed nose, greasy black hair and tall, thin, black cloaked body was drenched from the rain.  
'Come in Professor,' Draco said opening up the door further for him, unable to keep the surprise from his voice.  
Snape entered his house and turned towards Draco.  
'Hello Draco, I need to speak with your mother. Is she home?' Snape asked in his usual harsh tone.  
Snape was looking around, as if to take everything in, than finally settled his eyes on Draco. Draco took note of his eyes - they were dark eyes, too dark, almost black. He had been stupid to even suspect Snape.  
Severus Snape and his mother had been good friends since the moment that they had began their first year at Hogwarts. They told each other everything and always trusted one another; however he knew that Narcissa had never told Snape about Zell, he was a complete secret. Draco did suspect that Snape knew something was wrong; he had powers that Draco barely knew off and often suspected that the Potions Master could read minds. Was he perhaps doing it right now?  
'She's upstairs,' he replied.  
'Could you tell her that I want a word - it's rather important that she know.' Snape looked at Draco again and he knew immediately that it was something real important.  
'Okay,' he replied quickly, 'I'll go get her,' and with that he headed up the stairs at a light jog.  
He walked along the upstairs corridor until he reached his parents room. He opened it slowly and stuck his head in.  
'Mother, Snape's here to see you,' he informed the room. When he received no reply he knew immediately that she was not in there.  
Draco searched the Library, his father's office, the lounge room - when he couldn't find her in any of these places he began to get worried and went in search of his brother to ask if he knew where she was.  
He reached the door of his brother's room and opened it. His mother was walking around the room cleaning away the mess that the boy had made of his clothes and toys, whilst Zell followed her happily around the room telling her a story of very little importance. At the sound of Draco opening the door to its full extent, both of them turned to look at him.  
'. ah . Professor Snape is here to talk to you mother, he says it's important.'  
When he had finished saying this, his mother put down the pile of clothes she was holding and exited the room without a word. He watched her walking downstairs and then listened to her cheery voice greet Snape. He would have liked to here what Snape had too say but they left the entrance hall for the kitchen where his mother shut the door.  
Draco let out a sigh and turned around to see his little brother looking eagerly up at him.  
'Who was at the door Draco,' he asked with too much enthusiasm.  
'I told you already, Severus Snape.' Zell was satisfied with this comment. Draco knew that his younger brother had always watched the people that came in and out of their house, hoping one day he would meet one of them. Draco knew that he was a people person and loved to be around loads of individuals, the problem was he rarely was around a lot people so he instead just had to always hang around with someone else in the house. He always needed company. Afraid that Zell might run downstairs and burst into the kitchen - he looked like he was in a crazy mood and just might be stupid enough to do such a thing - Draco decided to suggest something to occupy his tiny mind. 'Were going to play a game of Wizard's Chess,' Draco stated rather than asked. Zell smiled at his older brother with great admiration and ran ahead of him to the library to set up a game, his mind completely blank of their visitor. 


	4. Chapter 4: Lupin to the Rescue

Note: Oh gosh, so many reviews. Okay I know it's only five, but that means a heck of a lot to me. Thank you so much guys.  
  
Writer Girl NZ: Are you really from New Zealand??? I love New Zealand, I'm going there sometime next year, it's the closest place to our Land of Oz (Australia) but that's beside the point. You'll just have to wait and see who the father is. But by the way have you read the third book? You do know Sirius and Narcissa are cousins don't you, it's okay though I am quite twisted, hehehe. I am trying to make Lucius not to evil but lets face it, he is . However I will take it into account, I must admit I get kinnda sick of it too. Thanks for reviewing, I LOVE YOU!  
  
PadfootsNoxed: What does Noxed mean??? Anyway's thanks loads for reviewing, I'm so glad you like it. I am trying to please all.  
  
Daisie: I know my spelling and Grammar is horrible, I would get someone to beta read but its so much effort just for something that I'm doing for fun. If it's that really so bad that it's affecting the story please tell me and I'll defiantly do something about it. I'm so glad you wanna read on, thank you beautiful.  
  
Time Warp: Whoa, thanks for all the tips. The title was something I just thought of quickly, it's all I could think of, if I think of something better than I will change it. Regarding my grammar, read my note to Daisie. I will take your advice of putting gaps between paragraphs and I'll also label my chapters, just because I like you. Hehehehe anyways thanks for the luck and I hope you like the rest, all grammar mistakes put aside.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... I really hope you like the 4th chapter and If you think of a better title than please feel free to tell me ..... please review guys!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 4!!  
  
Three weeks after the holidays had started Harry was still to be found hiding in the gardens, up the street in the refuge of the park or slumped in his bedroom starring at the ceiling. He was beginning to feel angry again and completely isolated.  
  
The Dursley's had barely spoken a word to him or indeed even acknowledged his presence since he had come back. Dudley would still lower his shoulder when they walked past one another in the hall and say the odd snide remark to him now and then, but his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia remained silent around Harry and refused to even look at him.  
  
Harry was beginning to feel drained of all energy - he barely slept and he was living of sandwiches and left overs, which wasn't much with Dudley around, because he absolutely refused to eat with any of them.  
  
Harry had been sending The Order a letter every three days too tell them that he was alright and that the Dursley's were treating him fairly well. His Aunt and Uncle only ever spoke to him to remind him to send the letter; they didn't very much like the idea of having an entire group of Wizard's attacking them for mistreating the boy.  
  
On the Friday night of Harry's third week back he finally came up with a plan. He had been at the Dursley's long enough now and his best friends Ron and Hermione had told him that they would not let him stay there for the whole of the holidays.  
  
It was the third night since Harry had sent his last letter telling everyone that he was okay. He was desperate to get out of this place, itching to find out what was going on, what Voldamort might be doing. So he would not send the letter tonight, or tomorrow night or any other night for that matter, he would wait until someone came for him and than he would leave with them. He didn't want to make everyone worry, but he couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
Harry shut his eyes and let sleep wash over him, he was too tired to remove his glasses, undress or even get under his blankets.  
  
When Harry awoke it must have been about the afternoon. The sun was hot on his back and his room was full of sunlight. He slowly managed to get himself up and, deciding that he had neglected his presentation for far too long, he headed straight for the bathroom.  
  
It was obvious that the Dursley's were out somewhere because the house was far too quite, and one look out of the lounge room window told Harry that their car was not there. Relieved that he would not have to deal with their presence today he showered, washed and brushed his messy hair, put on some clean clothes and helped himself to some left over bacon and a hot chocolate.  
  
It must have been much latter than he originally thought because once all this was done the room was much darker and the sun was disappearing behind the roofs of the houses at Privet Drive. Harry wasn't alone for much longer, no sooner had he drained the last of his chocolate did he here his Uncle Vernon's car pull up in the drive way and the three of them get out of it and head for the front door.  
  
Harry didn't even bother making himself scarce like he usually did; instead he just remained sitting at the table in the dinning room staring at the setting sun. The Dursley's took one look at him sitting there and than headed to the lounge room - ignoring him completely they turned on the television and became absorbed.  
  
Harry was so busy trying to his relatives that he didn't here there scream's of horror until after about the fourth time. Curious Harry leapt up from his chair and ran into the lounge room. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized the figure standing in front of the Dursley's fireplace.  
  
'Professor Lupin,' Harry cried, trying with all his might not to run up and embrace the shabby looking wizard that stood merely inches away. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Why, I came to check on you Harry. You didn't send a letter yesterday.' At these words the stunned Dursley's glared at Harry looking the angriest he had seen them in a while. But they didn't speak; they didn't dare in front of an armed wizard.  
  
'Also,' Lupin continued in a tired sort of voice, 'Dumbledore thinks that you've been here long enough now, and that it might be better if you came and stayed with us now.'  
  
Harry's heart almost burst out of his chest. His plan worked, he was actually going to be going back to his true home, be around his friends. The Dursley's still looked at Harry angrily but were obviously beyond relieved when they heard that he would be leaving.  
  
'Well, we best get going straight away Harry, get your things quickly.'  
  
Harry wasted no time at all he left the lounge room at a sprint and headed for his room. He heard Lupin trying to make conversation with the Dursley's as Harry left.  
  
As soon as he reached his room he shoved everything that he would need inside his trunk, grabbed Hedwig's empty cage and his Firebolt and ran dragged them all the way back to the lounge room - the Dursley's were huddled in the corner whilst Lupin desperately tried to make conversation with them.  
  
'Right, well you got everything Harry - Great lets get going then,' said Lupin, clearly glad to get out of the uncomfortable atmosphere.  
  
Lupin grabbed Harry's trunk and held out a small bag full of a Flu Powder - taking a handful he stepped into the fire place, Firebolt and cage in hand and through the powder onto the fire shouting, 'Number twelve Grimmauld Place,' he was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5: The first raid

Note: Okay guy's I obviously still can't think of a better title, but I've name all of the chapters for you, I don't know if there any good either, but there you go. As usual I apologize for anyone who's out of character or for anyone who doesn't act like you think they should. I'm open to opinions, insults, love letters, admirers etc. Just please review so I can put more chapters up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however and Bank's in this chapter. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... Now for the 5th chapter and the final one .. Na I'm just joking, it's far from finished. I'm actually up to chapter 9 now, but I wont put em up unless you review, actually I lie I will eventually but I just want reviews.  
So without further ado, here is chapter 5 .... (Yay).....  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 5!!  
  
It had been just under three weeks since Snape had come with the news for his mother. It wasn't exactly good news and it wasn't exactly bad news either. The main gist of it though was that the many Death Eaters that were captured at the Ministry recently were allowed to have a fair trial. Naturally, his father being the powerful figure that he was, got away with imprisonment in Azkaban, but not with as much ease as he would have liked. The Ministry now had to perform surprise raids at the Malfoy Manor once a week where they could go through every single room and could ask whatever questions they liked.  
  
Draco's mother was obviously not happy about the extra raids, and neither was his father. His Father had been back for nearly two weeks now and the house had never been quieter. Lucius was in a fowl mood, he didn't like the fact that he had been captured, or the fact that his every move was being monitored by the Ministry. He especially didn't like the idea that very soon the Malfoy's little secret would be discovered.  
  
A guard had been placed at the end of the Manor, it was his job to make sure no Malfoy left the Manor unless the Ministry knew where they were going and for what reason. A spell had also been placed on the Manor - the exact same spell that was around Hogwarts in fact, which stopped people from Apparating in or out of the castle. Therefore there was absolutely no way that Lucius could hide their other son from the prying eyes of the Ministry. Soon their secret would be revealed to the whole Wizarding world and Lucius would be a laughing stock. There was nothing Lucius could do about it and so he spent most of his time furious at his wife, for having the child in the first place and than because she insisted on keeping it.  
  
Draco spent most of his time hidden away in his room and so did Zell. Draco constantly felt sorry for his younger brother, he didn't like it when Lucius and Narcissa argued - even though Lucius wasn't his real father he still considered him to be, and seeing them argue over him was beginning to take its toll. He was forced to become unusually quite, due to the fact he was supposed to be invisible, and this only made him become more hyperactive and seeking for attention much more than he had before.  
  
Lucius was constantly on edge, having to do a spell on their hidden room every single day - which was filled with all their Dark Arts items - because he didn't know which day the Ministry might decide to appear and perform their meaningless raid.  
  
It was Friday afternoon and the usual tension was in the air. Plinky was creeping around the house tidying everything up, limping slightly under the attacks Lucius had taken out on her. Lucius was in his study, staring nervously at the clock ticking away - all the time wondering whether today might finally be the day when they decide to show. Narcissa was in the library starring blankly out the window - this was the first week of the raids, she couldn't bare to think that this same tension would be going on every week, for who knows how long.  
  
Draco was lying on his bed, twirling his wand in his pale hands, bored beyond belief. He let out a long sigh and sat up, suddenly his door creaked open, just barely. He peered over and saw his brother's head sticking through the gap.  
  
'Draco,' he whined nervously, 'can I sit in here with you.'  
  
Draco didn't like to show compassion out front to anyone, especially his brother; he had to make his brother tuff. However Draco couldn't ignore his little brother's plea and so he stood up and turned his back to him, looking out the window.  
  
'If you must,' he drawled. 'But don't start acting like an idiot,' he finished; satisfied that he wasn't overly kind.  
  
Zell walked into the room, not bothering to close the door as he came in. He jumped on Draco's bed and was obviously about to start jumping on it, but then remembering what Draco had said, he thought better of it and sat down instead. He sat there with his legs crossed burning a hole in the back of Draco's head with his stare.  
  
'What is it,' Draco asked annoyed by his brother's glance.  
  
'I was just wondering,' Zell started, 'if those people are going to come today.'  
  
Draco continued to stare out of the window. 'Who knows, we'll just have to wait and see.'  
  
'But for how much longer,' Zell continued, his voice growing a little impatient.  
  
'I don't know,' Draco said getting rather annoyed. 'Don't you ever stop asking so many stupid questions?'  
  
Zell was about to say something smart back, but some loud commotion in the entrance hall made him stop mid-word. Draco heard it too, and thinking that it might be the ministry, ran from the window to the top of the stairs in a flash, Zell following close behind.  
  
It wasn't the Ministry of Magic at all; it was his parents, arguing as per usual about some matter of little importance.  
  
'You are so blinded Lucius that you can't even see the real picture,' Narcissa shouted at her husband, who was just a few meters away from her.  
  
'I can obviously see a lot clearer than you can Narcissa,' Lucius shouted back, a savage look in his eye. 'The Dark Lord will not be happy if we decide not to show up tomorrow night -'  
  
'It's not like were deciding not to go, how the hell are we supposed to get there if we can't even leave our own house,' Narcissa blurted out interrupting Lucius. 'We can't give the Ministry, and especially Dumbledore, a reason to suspect us further, other wise we'll be more cut off from Voldamort than we are at the mome -'  
  
'Don't say his name,' Lucius shouted at Narcissa, taking a threatening step towards her.  
Draco felt Zell stiffen slightly somewhere near his knee, but Draco wasn't worried, they would yell all day but Lucius would never actually hurt his wife, no matter how much he threatened her that he would. Then again Lucius had been far more hostile lately and when it came to the Dark Lord he could be quite different from his usual self. Draco felt himself stiffen slightly after this thought. Should he maybe make them stop their bickering?  
  
'I'll say it whenever I want to,' Narcissa said, to Draco and Zell's horror. She was pushing her luck, they both knew it. 'You forget Lucius, I'm not a Death Eater, and I am not bonded to that man.'  
  
Lucius looked as though he were about to explode. Draco now equally shared his little brother's horror. Their mother had gone way too far. Narcissa wasn't a Death Eater, she followed the Dark Lord merely because her husband did - she assumed Lucius would make her become a Death Eater eventually but the fact that she wasn't already, always made Lucius furious.  
  
'YOU WILL BE SOON ENOUGH, MARK MY WORDS!' Lucius had now become so furious that Narcissa flinched slightly at the look in his eyes. He covered the gap between him and his wife, grabbing her by the wrist and pinning her against the wall.  
  
Before Draco knew exactly what he was doing, he found himself telling his brother to stay put and then darting down the stairs towards his mother and father. Before he even reached his parents, their front door burst open and in walked four men.  
  
Lucius spun his head around, still not letting go of his struggling wife and Draco stopped dead in his tracks. A small brush near Draco's knee told him that Zell had followed and was now halted by his side. Arthur Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Dumbledore and a tall, solid, black headed man where all now standing in the Malfoy's entrance hall.  
  
'Ah, Lucius,' Cornelius Fudge said looking on at the scene that lay in front of him, 'were here to perform our raid.'  
  
Lucius stepped away from Narcissa so that she was no longer pinned against the wall, but he didn't let go of her arm.  
  
'Yes of course Fudge,' Lucius said in a voice that told the four that he was not happy.  
  
'I hope were not interrupting anything,' Dumbledore said with a frown, looking closely at Lucius grip on his wife.  
  
'Not at all Dumbledore,' Lucius hissed, finally letting go of his wife. Narcissa looked around, a disgusted look on her pretty face.  
  
'Was it really necessary for four of you to come?' she asked them a dangerous glint in her eye.  
  
'I'm afraid it was,' blurted out the fourth unknown wizard.  
  
'And why is that,' Narcissa asked, shifting her glance to just him.  
  
'W-well,' the man stuttered, blushing furiously. 'I-It's an awfully big house.'  
  
Narcissa raised one delicate eyebrow and then turned away from the four members of the Ministry. She headed up the stairs towards where Draco and Zell still stood - grabbing Zell's hand in her own and placing a hand on Draco's shoulder to turn him around, the three of them headed for the top of the stairs.  
  
'Wait a second Mrs. Malfoy,' Arthur Weasley spoke for the first time. 'We must ask you to stay in this room until we have finished.'  
  
Narcissa stopped what she was doing and turned her fuming eyes towards Arthur. Without saying a single word, but without taking her eyes off him, she very reluctantly turned around, walked back down the stairs and the three of them stood just behind Lucius.  
  
Arthur looked confident, despite the Malfoy's deadly glances. Once he was satisfied that they would all stay put Arthur and the other man headed for the kitchen to finally begin their raid.  
  
Dumbledore and Cornelius stayed in the entrance hall with the four Malfoy's, obviously keeping an eye on them. Cornelius paced backwards and forwards slowly, his hands behind his back, whilst Dumbledore looked over at the Malfoy's, watching them carefully.  
  
Draco watched as Dumbledore looked back and forwards along the line of Malfoy's. Finally his eyes rested on Zell - who was looking at Dumbledore interestedly from his mother's side. Dumbledore stared at Zell for a few minutes and with what looked like a sudden realization a large smile spread across his face. Cornelius, noticing Dumbledore's glance, stepped towards Lucius with surprise on his face.  
  
'No one was supposed to enter your home,' Cornelius said pointing at the small boy who looked at him puzzled.  
  
'No one has entered our home,' Narcissa said, aware that Lucius was burning a whole in the side of her head with his glance.  
  
'Then who is this?' Fudge asked the beautiful women starring at him.  
  
'Our youngest son,' Narcissa said in a tone that told the Minister it was obvious.  
  
Cornelius looked from Narcissa to Zell and then to Lucius. He opened his mouth to say something, thought against it and closed it again.  
  
After what felt like hours, Arthur and the tall, dark haired wizard came back into the entrance hall looking exhausted and disappointed.  
  
'Well -,' said Cornelius impatiently. 'Did you manage to find anything?'  
  
'Not a single thing Minister,' said the dark haired wizard.  
  
Fudge looked from Arthur to the other wizard disbelievingly. He lowered his head and after starring at his shoes for a small while looked back up.  
  
'Check them Banks,' he said to the tall Wizard, meaning for him to search the Malfoy's.  
  
'What,' Narcissa said in disbelief.  
  
'All part of the raid,' Cornelius said nodding to Arthur, confirming that he should help Banks search.  
  
Lucius glanced at Narcissa; a look that told her to keep her mouth shut and let them do it. She obliged, after all they had nothing on them that could be used against them and very soon this pathetic raid would be over with.  
  
Draco was the first to be searched. Banks made him role up his sleeves - obviously checking to make sure there was no skull tattoo with a serpent for a tongue, the mark of the Death Eaters. After he was thoroughly checked for the tattoo (charms could be made to cover marks up, little did the Ministry know that the Dark Mark could not be covered up) he was forced to empty out his pockets, and his wand was checked for the spells he had previously performed.  
  
'Clear,' Arthur told Cornelius who frowned and nodded slowly.  
  
Next Narcissa was searched. Draco watched as Banks checked and re-checked Narcissa's pale, slender arms, blushing furiously as he did so. Arthur checked her wand, smiled weakly and gave it back.  
  
'Clear,' Arthur said for a second time, and again Cornelius nodded slowly.  
  
Lucius was the next in line. He wasn't at all pleased about being searched. He scolded as they searched his pockets, checked his wand and arm's. Of course Lucius had the Dark Mark tattooed onto his arm, but the fact that he was freed of all charges recently made it impossible for that to make a difference. Arthur shuddered slightly as he caught a glimpse of the mark, than obviously satisfied called out, 'Clear,' for the third time and continued on.  
  
Arthur glanced at Zell for a few seconds with a confused expression painted on his face. He turned to Cornelius who glanced at Lucius than nodded back to Arthur. Draco knew that they were trying to figure out who the boy was and he noticed that Arthur didn't look at all too pleased with the fact that he was about to search a child.  
  
Zell stuck out his arm to Banks with a sheepish smile on his face. Banks took the boys small arm reluctantly, rolled up his sleeves and checked and rechecked his slightly tanned and freckly arms. Next Arthur checked the boy's pockets, and after emptying all the sticky lolly wrappers and chewing gum wrappers he nodded at Banks.  
  
'Wand,' Banks asked Zell, his eyes not showing nearly as much kindness as Arthur's.  
  
'Draco's got it,' Zell said pointing at his older brother happily.  
  
Draco remembered the fact that he had taken his brother's wand and hidden it in his room so that Zell couldn't curse him anymore.  
  
'It's in my room,' Draco told the Wizard called Banks in an unfriendly tone. 'I'll go get it for you if you must have it.'  
  
'Don't bother,' Dumbledore said from beside the door, making Draco jump slightly. 'I doubt whether -,' he stopped mid-sentence and turned to Zell, '-what is your name?'  
  
Zell looked at Dumbledore and smiled, 'Zell,' he squealed, obviously delighted that someone other than his family had acknowledged his existence.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the eager young boy, his face showed nothing but affection for the small boy.  
  
'Zell is it? Well Banks I doubt whether Zell would have performed any illegal spells lately so if we are quite finished than I'd like to be getting back.'  
  
Fudge looked like he was about to argue this, but with a sigh he turned to Dumbledore.  
  
'Very well, if you say so, Arthur, Banks come on were leaving.' Then turning to face the Malfoy's he added, 'We'll be back sometime next week for another of our raids.'  
  
Fudge took of his bowler hat and bowed his head slightly, placed it back on his head and disappeared out the door. Banks followed right behind him and so did Arthur - but not before Arthur glared at Lucius, daring him to cross their line again, Lucius merely smiled his wicked grin.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head at the Malfoy's too, and with one last smile at Zell left their house as well. Draco caught the look that Dumbledore had given his younger brother and knew straight away that he knew. Dumbledore knew in less than an hour who Zell's father was whilst Draco still didn't know after six years, it wasn't fair. 


	6. Chapter 6: The unpleasent news

Note: (Wipes away a tear) this is, as you know my first fic and I never thought that I would get any reviews. But I've now got nine, thank you so much guys I'm glad your showing so much enthusiasm and I'm glad you like it.  
  
Metallicverb: I'm glad to see that you're DYING to find out who Zell's father is, that's a good sign. I'm afraid you wont find out just yet but don't worry you will soon. Dumbledore is a very trusting man, and there's not very much a 6 year old kid can do with a wand, maybe he's just fond of the boy's real father and so he let him off, who knows. Thank you so much for reviewing, YOU'RE MY IDOL!! (Sorry the Australian idol craze is on now and I can't stop saying that stupid line.  
  
Daisie: I'm so glad to know the grammar isn't that bad. (Phew) thanks so much for telling me though, I am trying to be much more careful now as I write other chapters. Interesting theory about Fudge hehehe, maybe he just might be cruel enough. I wouldn't put it past him either, after the 5th book I'm not awfully fond of the fellow. Thanks for reviewing again its good to see you're still reading it.  
  
Lillypotterfan: You like the Harry and Draco story switching, that's good to here; I thought it would be too boring if it was just Draco's viewpoint, you need some variation. I could have made Lucius strangle Zell but I didn't want to make him out to be too much of a child basher, and Zell was so cute I just couldn't do it too the little fellow. I'm glad you liked the story, thank you so much.  
  
Mentally Impaired: Sirius is the only person you can think of to be his father??? Honestly there are a million people it could be. And yes it could also possibly be Sirius, regarding the whole prison thing, you never know they could have worked around it, but there is that slight problem of them being cousins - it is legal in most states you know. You have to know, well keep reading, I might be kind enough to tell you by the end of the story, or perhaps I'll never tell you muhahahaha. I love you for reviewing and hope that you'll keep reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... Well here's the 6th chapter, I'll give you a hint about who the father is seeing as how you are all DYING to know... on second thoughts, no I wont hehehe ..... here it is, the 6th chapter.  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 6!!  
  
Harry landed flat on his feet, for once, in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld place. He stepped out of the way of the fireplace and watched as Lupin arrived in the same place that he had, a kind smile spreading across his face as he turned to look at Harry. Harry returned the smile, noting as he did so that Lupin looked much older than he had just recently.  
  
Now that Harry was back in a place where he felt happy, he suddenly felt really horrible. He had spent his holidays so far moping over Sirius's death and feeling sorry for himself. When he looked into Lupin's tired face he knew that Sirius death had had a much greater impact on him than it had Harry. Sirius was all that Lupin had had left. Peter Pettigrew had betrayed Lupin, Sirius and James by tuning to the Dark Lord, James Potter (Harry's father) had died at the hands of Lord Voldamort, and now Sirius Black was gone. All that Lupin had left was his Hogwarts enemy - Harry's potion's teacher, Professor Severus Snape.  
  
'Harry, oh Harry dear how are you?' It was Mrs. Weasley, appearing from around the corner of the kitchen with an apron on.  
  
Five other familiar faces come bounding into the room, racing up to Harry and patting him on the back in greeting.  
  
'Hiya Harry, did you miss us?' shouted Fred Weasley.  
  
'Bet you did. How were the muggles treating you?' asked George, Fred's twin brother.  
  
Harry smiled weakly and was about to answer them before Hermione, one of Harry's best friends, grabbed him around the neck in a hug.  
  
'Oh, Harry we missed you so much. We would have got you sooner but we were under strict orders from Dumbledore not to let you until he said, oh Harry- '  
  
'Lay off him Hermione, let him breathe,' another familiar face said from behind the two twins. It was Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend.  
  
'Welcome back Harry,' said the young red headed girl beside Ron. Ginny Weasley was Ron's sister and the youngest of the Weasley's.  
  
'Hello,' was all that Harry could manage with all the excitement and questions being asked. He was quite grateful when Lupin finally told them all to give him some room.  
  
Mrs. Weasley approached Harry, and gave him a great big hug. 'You must be starving Harry, come and sit down and I'll get you something to eat.'  
  
At this Harry made his way through all of the Weasley's, and Hermione, and took a seat at the extraordinarily large dinning table. The Weasley's, Hermione and Lupin followed suite.  
  
'So how did you all get here,' Harry managed to ask the excited group in front of him.  
  
'Dumbledore told us that it would be easier for us to stay here,' Ron began to tell Harry excitedly.  
  
'Yeah, cause dad is working overtime at the Ministry, and he's still working for the Order, so it was a lot easier if we came here so he wouldn't have to travel as far,' Fred said finishing Ron's story.  
  
'And when Ron invited me to come along, my parents couldn't refuse,' Hermione said, explaining to Harry her reason for being there.  
  
Harry was glad that they were all here. He had missed them all terribly and would have been bored without them. It didn't seem to bother him as much as it had last time that they were all here together without him because the looks on their faces told him that they were a lot happier now that he was here.  
  
Suddenly Harry remembered what he was so eager to find out and turned to Lupin to ask this question.  
  
'Professor Lupin,' he began, but was interrupted immediately.  
  
'Please Harry, I'm not a Professor anymore, just Lupin will do,' Lupin invited with one of his usual weak smiles.  
  
Even though Lupin had looked so sad before, when he smiled at Harry he almost looked like his young self again. His messy light brown hair was graying pre-maturely and his clear bright blue eyes looked tired - even his skin was not the healthy light tan that it used to be, it was much paler. Despite all this when he spoke to Harry, it must have reminded him of James because he looked happier, more relaxed and younger again.  
  
'Okay,' Harry said. 'I was just wondering if anything . important has happened whilst I've been away.'  
  
Hermione bit her lip, the Weasleys shifted uncomfortably and Lupin looked disappointed.  
  
'As a matter of fact something has Harry-,' Lupin started to tell Harry, but he was interrupted immediately by Fred and George.  
  
'Yeah, Malfoy, the slimy git, managed to crawl his way out of Azkaban,'  
  
'What,' Harry shouted disbelievingly. 'You mean he escaped.'  
  
'Oh no worse than that,' Fred added.  
  
'Much worse, he's as free as a bird,' George added to his brother's sentence.  
  
'But how, we were all there, Fudge even saw him with his own eyes,' Harry stated, looking stunned.  
  
'Yes well you know the Malfoy's Harry,' Lupin said, taking the conversation back. 'As soon as they were rewarded a fair trial, he managed to bribe his way out of his sentence.'  
  
'Didn't Dumbledore know that he would?' Harry asked still in disbelief.  
  
'Of course he did,' Lupin said knowingly. 'So did Fudge. The fact is that Lucius would have found a way to escape anyway, now that the Dementors have gone, at least this way Dumbledore and Fudge can keep an eye on him and possibly even find out what Voldamort may be up too.'  
  
'How can they do that?' Harry asked desperate to find out everything.  
  
'Easy, they are allowed to perform a surprise raid on the Malfoy Manor on any day of the week they choose. All they have to do is catch them off guard and they can have all the Malfoy's in Azkaban as well as the whereabouts of the Voldamort, if their stupid enough to let it slip.' Harry still remained a little uneasy.  
  
'Malfoy will never let us here the end of that at school now Harry, just you wait,' Ron added sadly. Draco Malfoy always made fun of Ron and his family for being pore, as soon as Lucius had been imprisoned he had thought that maybe Draco would stop being so cocky. Now that his dad was free however, Ron wouldn't be so safe from Malfoy's insults.  
  
'Well, there's nothing you can do about it you lot, so lets just forget about them and have a nice night with Harry here,' Mrs. Weasley said in her usual cheery voice.  
  
She placed a whole heap of sandwiches on the table as well as a great big chocolate cake and some treacle tart. Harry snatched at the sandwiches hungrily and realized, to his great delight, that they tasted much better than his did.  
  
Once the sandwiches had been completely demolished, and everyone had stuffed themselves with sweets, Molly Weasley and Lupin started to wash up whilst Harry and the others caught up on their chatting. There was suddenly a small popping noise that filled the kitchen. Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley had apparated from wherever they had been to the kitchen at Grimmauld place. Arthur looked extremely worn out but still managed a small smile at Harry.  
  
'Harry, how wonderful to see you - yes and you lot too,' he added smiling at his four children, who were looking up at him eagerly. 'You too dear of course,' he finished turning his smile to his wife.  
  
Harry looked from Arthur to Dumbledore who smiled at Harry happily and nodded his head. Harry was pleased to see that Dumbledore wasn't avoiding his eyes like he had at the beginning of last year and had a sudden feeling in the pit of his stomach that this year was going to be a lot better than the last.  
  
'Find anything dad?' Ron asked his father, than catching the confused look that Harry gave him added, 'Dad's in charge of the Malfoy Manor raids.'  
  
Harry looked up at Mr. Weasleys tired and disappointed face and could guess the answer before it was even said.  
  
'Not a single thing. I was so sure that we would have him this time.'  
  
He sat down at one of the many still empty chairs at the dinning table, Dumbledore did the same.  
  
'Let us not loose heart just yet Arthur,' Dumbledore said in his calm, knowing voice. 'He is bound to slip up sooner or later.'  
  
'Yes I suppose your right Dumbledore, I just can't believe that he slipped through our fingers again, we were so close this time.'  
  
Arthur slumped back slightly in his chair and received a sympathetic look from his wife as she rushed over and placed a few sandwiches and some left over cake and tart in front of him and Dumbledore. After taking only a few bites Arthur looked up at his family and put his sandwich down.  
  
'Say kids,' he asked addressing the table. 'Did any of you know that the Malfoy's had a younger son?'  
  
There were a lot of confused glances at the table as everybody looked from one person to another.  
  
'Malfoy doesn't have a younger brother,' Ron said as though this answer was final.  
  
'I'm sure that's who he was,' said Arthur, more to himself than anyone else. 'He sure did look a lot like Mrs. Malfoy. You seemed to know Dumbledore, who was the boy?'  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly and placed down his sandwich as well. 'He is, like you said Arthur, the Malfoy's younger son.'  
  
'What,' said Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's together.  
'Malfoy doesn't have a younger brother,' Ron repeated, this time slightly uncertain. Dumbledore wouldn't lie.  
  
'That is exactly what I thought, but there he was standing as clear as day next to both his parents.'  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other disbelievingly. Malfoy couldn't have a younger brother, he had never mentioned him before, and at the Quidditch world cup there was no sign of him, and all the Malfoy's had been there.  
  
'He didn't look much like Lucius though,' Arthur said slowly, obviously choosing his words very carefully. 'Do you think he was kept a secret because . well you know what I mean Dumbledore,' Arthur said, catching the look Fred and George had given each other and than deciding not to finish what he was going to say.  
  
'There is no question,' Dumbledore said, much to everyone's surprise. A small smile spread across his aging face and he looked as though he was trying to stop himself from laughing.  
  
Harry hardly thought that this was a laughing matter, and judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, neither did they. Harry had always thought the Malfoys were so perfect and now he wasn't sure what to think.  
  
'How old is he,' asked Ginny, looking just as surprised as everyone else. This question just seemed to be asked out of conversation more than her actually wanting to find out the answer.  
  
'I'd say about six or seven,' Dumbledore answered looking at Arthur for confirmation - Arthur merely nodded slightly.  
  
A loud crash from behind Harry made him jump. 'Sorry about that Harry,' Lupin stammered. 'Sorry Molly . I- I was clumsy.'  
  
Lupin had dropped a plate in his haste to clean up and had smashed it into tiny pieces on the floor. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket and with one wave he had mended the plate and cleaned the floor. Harry noticed that he had an almost fearful look in his eyes and that his hands shook slightly. It appeared to Harry as though everyone else had noticed this too. Dumbledore was smiling again.  
  
The plate crashing had brought about an uncomfortable silence and once the cleaning up was done everyone decided to go up to bed as it was well past midnight and there appeared to be nothing else to talk about. Harry carried his things upstairs and after he and Ron had said goodnight to everyone they went to bed, talking about the news they had just heard until they were so tired that they fell straight to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7: Lucius' Threat

Note: Well the response from the last Chapter wasn't that great but what can you do. It's still good to see you all want to know who the father is and you all slowly working it out, or so you think. Thanks to all those that reviewed.  
  
Metallicverb: Thank you, I know I'm a genius, Na I'm just joking. What makes you so sure its Lupin? He only dropped a plate cause he was clumsy, that doesn't mean anything. Thanks again for reviewing.  
  
Daisie: I never said that it was Lupin. But why wouldn't he with Narcissa, they have potential. Anywayz I wouldn't count Lupin as the father just yet there's still plenty of people it could be. Glad to see you're still reading and reviewing.  
  
PRONGSLOVER: I'm not going to tell you whether Lupin is or isn't you'll just have to read on. Now you seem to be on the right track. He might know who the father is, assuming that it's not him of course. Hehehehe thanks for reviewing.  
  
Time Warp: Yay! You approve. I'm glad that you do, I'm naming all the chapters now and leaving gaps, I'm glad you noticed, still working on the title though. You like it more now, double Yay. I hope I don't disappoint you later on. It's getting good from now. Thank you so much for helping me out and reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... Okay now for the 7th chapter .... I refuse to put up the next chapter unless I get at least 100 reviews, no I'll be reasonable ..... 150 reviews. Hehehehehehe..........  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 7!!  
  
Draco Malfoy would have preferred to be anywhere in the world right now, except his own home, of course. It was just over a week since the Ministry performed their first raid, and since than another had followed, this one just as bad. At the first raid, Dumbledore had figured out the Malfoy's secret regarding Zell, on the second raid Dumbledore wasn't present, but when Banks and Arthur Weasley were checking the youngest Malfoy they kept glancing over at Lucius, obviously aware of the Malfoy's biggest secret.  
  
Since than Lucius had been furious, Zell had been hiding and Draco had been locked in his room avoiding everyone. Narcissa had been arguing to Lucius far more than usual and although Draco had no idea what it was about, he knew it was important.  
  
It was only the third week since the raids had started and already his family was beginning to fall apart. He vowed silently to himself that when he got back to school he would make sure that Ron Weasley wished he had never been born.  
  
When Draco awoke early one morning he decided to spend the day outside rather than in his room. He had seen just about enough of his bedroom to last him an entire lifetime. He stepped out of his sanctuary, dressed in the same black jeans and light blue t-shirt that he had been wearing for several days. He made to walk down the hall but was stopped dead in his tracks. At the door to his father's study his mother stood, holding Zell's tiny hand with one of hers whilst screaming at Lucius.  
  
'What difference does it make, Lucius? Everyone already knows now.' Narcissa's voice was loud but it was breaking slightly, she obviously knew she was fighting a losing battle.  
  
'I have been humiliated enough thanks to your stubbornness Narcissa,' Lucius voice was firm and confident. 'I am merely doing this for the boys own good.'  
  
Draco would have run back into his room or just kept walking past his parents had the conversation not been so important. Lucius wanted Zell to be gone, that much was clear and obviously his mother wasn't happy with this suggestion.  
  
'That's a good one Lucius, for his own good, since when do you do anyone favors?'  
  
'I will be doing you one quite shortly.' Lucius face lit up slightly at these words, Narcissa's frowned.  
  
'What do you mean?' she asked, dreading the answer.  
  
'Well you made it painfully clear to me a little while ago that you have not yet become a Death Eater and have not received the Dark Mark.'  
  
Narcissa looked like she had just been smacked across the face, Zell looked up at his mother confused and Draco thought that his heart was beating so fast, he thought it would burst through his chest.  
  
'W-What are you saying Lucius?' Narcissa asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
'I told our Dark Lord that you were ready to receive the mark and become one of his followers.' Lucius spoke the words they had all been dreading. Draco wanted to do something, anything, but would could he do.  
  
'Y-You didn't - Y-You wouldn't,' Narcissa stammered.  
  
'Yes I did, for your own good of course. You see if you are not a Death Eater than you are on Dumbledore's side, and you know what the Dark Lord does to Dumbledore's followers.'  
  
Lucius stared at Narcissa obviously waiting for a response. Draco still fought with himself whether to step in and say something or to stay where he was and keep quite. He knew better though, he could yell and scream and try and curse his father all he wanted, but he would win.  
  
'And if I refuse,' Narcissa said, not willing to give up so easily.  
  
'I'm afraid you no longer have a choice Narcissa, think of what could happen to Draco if you do not.'  
  
Draco felt as though he had been stung. His mother looked around and looked into Draco's eyes as soon as Lucius had made the threat. He had been used against his own mother. She would be willing to take the path of Death Eater for him. He stepped forward; he didn't know what he was doing - wand in hand and a fury boiling inside him he started towards his mother.  
  
He didn't know what he would have done if he had made it into his fathers office, he didn't even get to find out. His mother signaled for him to stay put, pleading with her beautiful blue eyes. He obeyed.  
  
'Very well Lucius,' she said again addressing her husband. 'If that is what you desire.'  
  
'I'm glad you see it my way,' he hissed, not looking glad at all. 'Now you see why the boy has to go, you don't want him to witness the events do you?'  
  
Draco knew at that exact moment that Zell was gone. Lucius had won. He didn't really care whether the boy was present when his mother suffered the ongoing pain of the Dark Mark; he was just using it as an excuse to have Narcissa be rid of him for a while, at least until the end of the raids.  
  
Narcissa nodded her brilliant blonde hair sadly. She didn't like the thought of not having her little boy around. Not having that reminder of the person she could have been with. 'Give me a few days to at least find someone to take him,' Narcissa pleaded.  
  
'Fine,' Lucius finished.  
  
That was the end of the conversation; Lucius always had the last word. Draco didn't know what to do. He knew Zell leaving would not be permanent, Narcissa would never allow it, but that wasn't what was concerning him. His mother was going to become a Death Eater. She would have to receive that Dark Mark, and Draco remembered only to well what happened to people after they received it. They would go through an entire period of pain and suffering - others could only watch, the person receiving the Mark had to get through the pain alone. It was weeks of the same kind of pain that the crucio curse could place upon a person. The person either; got through the pain and was therefore worthy of being a Death Eater or they lost their minds, or worse, died and where therefore obviously not worthy.  
  
Draco had had the crucio curse performed on him only once, for a few seconds, it was excruciating. The thought of his mother going through weeks of that pain made him go numb. What if she didn't make it, what if she ended up like Longbottom's parents or worse what if she died and would no longer be around? Draco was glad that his brother wouldn't be around to see what his mother was going to go though.  
  
Narcissa closed the door of her husband's office and turned to face Draco. He had to fight the urge of running up to his mother and hugging her, he had to be strong.  
  
'Mummy,' Zell spoke in a quite voice. 'I don't want you to become a Death Eater.'  
  
Narcissa looked down at the boy's small, miserable face and smiled warmly. Zell didn't even care about himself. He didn't care that he would be away from his family for months; all he cared about was his mother, a trait that both he and Draco shared.  
  
'I'll be fine Zell,' Narcissa said in a firm but not harsh tone. She turned to Draco, 'Pack your brother a bag and than meet me back downstairs.'  
  
'Where are we going?' Draco asked, his voice sounding distant.  
  
'Diagon Alley,' she said and than turned around and headed for her room. 


	8. Chapter 8: More bad news

Note: Okay I don't know if this chapter is very good, I had no idea where the story was going at this point. I do now however so don't worry if this chapter is crap the next one will be way better. Well at least it better be, it took me ages to write. Thanks for the reviews guys . another great response.  
  
Daisie: Thank you so much for the fantastic review. "I must be so proud," that seriously bought a tear to my eye. It's good to see the plot is getting interesting, I just hope that it stays that way. Hurrah! My grammar is better, yippee. Thanks again.  
  
PRONGSLOVER: I'm glad that you love it. That's really great to here. Why Diagon Alley you ask? Well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out, and that stupid chapter took me forever to write. Love you for reviewing again.  
  
Time Warp: You think I capture Draco's personality well? Well thank you, I actually needed to here that because I wasn't sure if everyone was appearing out of character or not. Glad to here it. And yeah I suppose Lucius is loosing it. Thank you loads for the review.  
  
DBZruler66: Thanks loads for reading my story and reviewing. You think I'm a good writer. *sniff* oh man you are too kind. Your question is actually really insightful and I don't want to give anything away just yet so you'll have to wait and see what happens, I'm glad you're paying attention though. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... Alrighty here is the next chapter, I don't know how good it is . it was slightly rushed, but the next one is good I promise... well here goes....  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 8!!  
  
A week had past since Harry had come to stay at Grimmauld Place. He couldn't possibly imagine still being back at Privet Drive with the Dursley's, he was having so much fun he would have hated to be away from it all.  
  
In the time that he had been there Harry, Ron and Ginny had actually managed to beat Fred, George and Charlie at a game of Quidditch - Bill and Charlie, the eldest of the Weasley children, had come to stay at Grimmauld Place temporarily. Harry still hadn't managed to defeat Ron at wizard's chess despite having played it several times a day.  
  
People came and went often in the House of Black. Snape would come and go, glaring at Harry and the others or ignoring them completely. He would often bring with him news of what Voldamort and his Death Eaters were up to. Snape had been a Death Eater long ago, but now taught at Hogwarts because for some reason Dumbledore trusted him. Harry did not however, he was still furious at Snape for the events of the last weeks of school, but he had to behave, around Dumbledore at least. Dumbledore came and went as well, he stayed longer than he did the last time Harry was here however, and he would often stay for tea. To Harry's great surprise Hagrid would often stop by. After the events of his last journey Dumbledore had kept him a bit inactive so he came and visited Harry and the others instead, finding out about Voldamorts happenings when he did.  
  
Arthur had been disappearing on a regular basis, either to perform raids at the Malfoy's or to help at the Ministry - now that everyone knew that Voldamort was back a lot of people were complaining that there was insufficient news about him and where of course blaming the Ministry for it. Molly Weasley had been the happiest Harry had seen her in a long time. There was less cleaning to do around the Black's old house and she had more time to spend with her family - everyone seemed to want to spend a lot more time together, probably, Harry thought, because they think that anything could happen now that Voldamort is back. Lupin had been unusually quiet lately, hardly joining in at mealtime conversations and trying to avoid most people whenever he could. Harry knew that he must have been missing Sirius, Harry still was too, but he couldn't spend all his time mopping around like that.  
  
The topic of Sirius death was kept hushed. No one spoke about it; hardly anyone made any reference to Harry's godfather whatsoever. Harry wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. He hoped that no one had forgotten him. Grimmauld Place was looking far more livelier now. Most of the old pictures of Sirius's relatives had been taken down and nearly all the bugs, ghosts and other unpleasantrys had been removed.  
  
Kreacher the house elf still remained, unfortunately. Harry tried with all his might not to give in to the temptation of cursing him as he passed. Lupin had informed Harry that Dumbledore forbid anyone to get rid of Kreacher. The elf knew far too much about the Order and although a house elf never told anyone about the family he served for, Kreacher had already betrayed them once and could very well do it again. Besides Dumbledore knew that if Kreacher was released he would go straight to the Malfoy's, and he could prove to be quite useful to them with all the information he knew.  
  
The meetings for the order still continued and as usual Fred and George continued to try and listen into the conversation. They would argue that because they had finished school they should be allowed to be included but Molly constantly advised against it.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny would often go and visit the Weasley twins joke shop. It was a fabulous store backed with shelves and shelves of every practical joke toys, lollies and destructive item that you could imagine. They had hundreds of customers and were obviously doing quite well for themselves. They had given some of their money to their mother and she was loving them all the more for it. They could now get away with everything because of their generosity.  
  
Harry awoke late in the morning as usual and headed downstairs for the table where the usual crowd was just beginning to sit down to a large breakfast, cooked up by Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George were trying to force Ginny to sample one of their new inventions, Hermione was lecturing Ron on the importance of his homework, Bill and Charlie were arguing with talking with Lupin about something regarding the order and Molly was just finishing placing all the food on the table.  
  
'Good morning Harry, dear,' Mrs. Weasley chimed happily. 'I hope you're hungry, there's a lot of food to be eaten.'  
  
Harry didn't need to be told that there was a lot of food, the sag in the middle of the table had already given that fact away.  
  
'Harry, you'll be a good sport and try our fizzer dizzer's, wont you,' Fred asked Harry hopefully.  
  
'What's a fizzer dizzer?' Harry asked them, scrunching up his nose at the lumpy ball of white toffee that lay in Fred's hand.  
  
'It's a type of toffee that makes it look like your chocking on something. Your mouth sort of foams up and stuff and teachers will actually think your chocking - bottom-line is, you get to enjoy a sweet treat and get out of class safely whilst your teachers are thoroughly convinced that you're dying.' George said all this with his usual cheeky grin and than taking the toffee from Fred's hand, shoved it under Harry's nose.  
  
'Ah, not before breakfast thanks George,' Harry said as his excuse.  
  
'Fair enough, later than,' George replied shoving the lumpy ball back in his pocket.  
  
The group enjoyed a lovely breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, sausages and pumpkin scones. After breakfast was over Mrs. Weasley cleaned up, assisted by Ginny and Hermione whilst Harry and Ron tried to decide what they would do for the day. They couldn't think of anything, so deciding that they might just play a few more games of wizard's chess they made to get up, but a loud popping noise and a frustrated voice made them stop.  
  
'I don't believe it, how could this happen. Molly dear is Dumbledore in.' It was Mr. Weasley and he looked on the verge of a breakdown.  
  
'No he isn't Arthur,' Molly replied looking at her husband worriedly. 'There is a meeting this morning though, he should be here then. What happened?'  
  
The whole room had gone silent and everyone was staring at Arthur waiting for a reply.  
  
'We just got news this morning,' Arthur began gravely, 'Azkaban prison was broken into last night.'  
  
The room fell even more silent than it had before. It was almost as though everyone had stopped breathing. Harry knew what must have happened before Mr. Weasley even told the room.  
  
'Several of the guards were injured in the process,' he continued trying to avoid telling his family the news.  
  
'Who broke in Arthur?' Molly asked her husband.  
  
'It was You-Know-Who,' said Arthur in an almost trance.  
  
'He freed the Death Eaters?' Lupin asked, joining in on the conversation.  
  
Arthur replied by nodding his head slowly. Fred swore, Hermione dropped a plate, Ginny gasped and George, Bill and Charlie looked on the verge of breaking something.  
  
'Great, just great,' George growled, 'the last thing we need is for You- Know-Who to be reunited with his followers.'  
  
'That's not all,' Arthur spoke again, his voice low and sad. 'They must have split up and decided to take their revenge out on the Muggles. Several muggle villages were burnt to the ground and about ten Dark Marks were sent into the air. It was total chaos; we'll be spending the whole holiday's trying to clean this mess up.'  
  
'Was anyone hurt,' Harry asked breaking the silence that had fallen upon the room again.  
  
'No one was hurt, miraculously,' Arthur spoke, looking just slightly happier.  
  
Everyone was silent again not having anything else to say. Finally, Mrs. Weasley ordered them all out of the kitchen and sat Arthur down for some lunch. Harry, Ron and Hermione went upstairs to Ron and Harry's room. They discussed exactly what they had just heard, over and over until Dumbledore's voice could be heard from the kitchen below. It was reassuring and there was not a note of panic in it. The three of them only managed to catch the part of Voldamort still laying low before being interrupted by Fred and George trying to get them to sample their inventions again. 


	9. Chapter 9: Draco's desperate decision

Note: Righto here's the next exciting chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was quite fun to write this one actually. Hope it doesn't disappoint anyone, I don't think it will. I'm glad none of you predicted what would happen. So anyways it took me ages to write, a lot of the language that one character in particular uses is hard to write. (You'll find out who towards the end.) Anywayz hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... Okay, I hope you like it and I'm not sure when I'll update next loads of assignments, but I'll try to get typing whenever I get a free minute .. I'll be expecting lots of reviews for this one.. Please.... That's all from me... Enjoy....  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 9!!  
  
As soon as Narcissa had gone and shut herself in her room Draco had taken Zell by the arm and gone straight to his room in order to pack him a bag. He had filled Zell's backpack with clothes, toiletries and a few toys that his little brother refused to part with, and he had found Zell's wand again and also placed it in the bag. Zell was silent throughout the entire process; he didn't even look up at his older brother.  
  
Draco had then ran downstairs and followed his mother out of the Manor, Zell jogging along beside him. The guards at the gate had let them pass after Narcissa had told them that she was only going to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. From there they had to catch a train, Draco and Zell were too young to apparate with their mother.  
  
They caught the train in silence. Draco's mother had told him before they left why they were going so there was no need to ask, and there appeared to be nothing else to talk about.  
  
Draco watched the rain stream gently down his window as he silently reassured himself that Zell would be in good hands. Narcissa had meant to ask Severus Snape if he would take care of Zell, it would have been quite a shock for Snape to find out about the boy, but she had no one else to ask. Snape had not been at his house, Dumbledore however had been, a fact which did not please Narcissa as she had to ask Dumbledore where Snape had gone - talking to Albus Dumbledore was not on the top of Narcissa's to do list. When Dumbledore had told her that he was at Diagon Alley already, this lightened her mood slightly as that was the place she was originally going to ask him to meet her. Snape was a great wizard and even though he probably had never even seen a person as small or as young as Zell Draco knew that he would still take great care of him.  
  
When they finally arrived they disembarked the train and walked the rest of the way to Diagon Alley, shielding themselves from the rain by walking under shop fronts. As soon as they arrived Narcissa wasted no time she began the search for Snape immediately.  
  
'Okay Draco, be sure to keep your eye out for Sev,' his mother said firmly. Sev was the name that Narcissa liked to call Snape, as they had been friends for some time it didn't bother Draco that she seemed to have a pet name for him.  
  
His mother walked from shop to shop, searching for any sign of Snape - Draco trudged along at her side whilst Zell walked slightly behind, backpack on back and a pre-occupied expression on his face.  
  
They searched every shop at least three times, but there was absolutely no sign of Snape anywhere. Draco could tell his mother didn't want to give up, but things just didn't look good. After what felt like hours of searching his mother finally decided to give in.  
  
'He must have left already,' Narcissa said, sounding defeated. She sat herself down in a chair outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, under a large umbrella. Draco made to sit down and was about to turn around and tell Zell to do the same, but Zell wasn't there. Draco rolled his eyes - he knew Zell well enough to guess that he wasn't shopping, he had probably got himself into some sort of trouble, he always did at home.  
  
Narcissa hadn't seemed to notice Zell's disappearance; she seemed to be thinking something through. Draco knew better than to disturb her when she was thinking so he didn't even bother to excuse himself - he set off straight away in search of his brother.  
  
Draco could barely see anything with all the rain pouring down in front of him. He still kept to the shop fronts, not wanting to get drenched. He searched again in every shop - he even checked the alleys, Zell often got distracted by something or rather and could have very well ended up in some dark corned somewhere.  
  
Finally he spotted him. Zell was standing in the rain, completely drenched from head to foot, talking to a boy who appeared to be only slightly older. They didn't appear to be having a very pleasant conversation and this became painfully clear to Draco as the older boy suddenly dived at his younger brother, causing them both to land hard on the floor.  
  
Draco knew that something like this would happen; his brother had been kept around Lucius and away from other people for so long that he probably didn't know how to hold a civilized conversation. Draco watched as the two boys fought each other and noticed that Zell was struggling to keep the older boy's pounding fists from reaching their target. He decided that it was time for him to step in and stop them before they killed each other.  
  
He walked quickly through the pouring rain, making his way towards where his brother now stood, still protecting himself from the other boy's powerful blows. Suddenly the older boy swung his clenched fist through the air, right towards Zells, unprotected, and unexpecting face. The fist met its target, punching Zell right in the eye. Zell stumbled back slightly but still stood his ground. The other boy clenched his fist again ready to strike another blow; Zell had let down his guard.  
  
Draco, realizing just how serious the fight had become, quickly started running towards his brother. He ran as fast as he could, but noticed he would not make it in time. The boy's fist drew back and swung through the air - the fist never made contact. As the boy swung furiously at Zell a large figure grabbed each of their collars, pulling them away from each other and leaving them dangling in the air from the strangers powerful arms.  
  
Finally Draco made it to the scene, puffing loudly under the effort of running to his brother. The older boy struggled with all his might, trying to free himself from the huge man that had him captive - Zell just dangled in the mans other hand, looking at the stranger with the greatest amount of interest on his small, freckly face. Now that Draco was closer he could make out exactly who the foreigner man was.  
  
'Oy, you two, whadda yeh think yeh're doin',' the large man known as Hagrid growled at the two boys in each of his monstrous hand's. Draco rolled his eyes. His week was going bad enough as it was, now his brainless Care of Magical Creatures Professor had to get involved. 'He started it,' the older boy screamed in protest, still struggling to get free of Hagrid's grip. 'I don' care who started it,' Hagrid said in his calm voice, 'Yeh shouldn've started figh'n in the firs' place.'  
  
He placed both boys gently on the ground and let go of them. The second Hagrid had let go off them the other boy took off at a sprint, desperately trying to get as far away from the giant as possible. Zell continued to stare at Hagrid, his bright blue eyes fixated by his vastness - he had never seen anything like him before.  
  
'Yeh should put some dragon meat on that,' Hagrid chimed, pointing at Zell's now purpling eye. 'It helps with the stingin'.'  
  
Zell nodded slowly, obviously not taking in a word the huge man was saying to him - his eyes, never leaving Hagrid's.  
  
Hagrid shifted uncomfortably. 'Well, must get on - lots ter do. Jus' stay out of trouble in future, next time yeh mightn't be as lucky.' And with those final words Hagrid turned to walk away.  
  
Draco had been just standing back watching the scene unfold but as Hagrid turned to walk away he suddenly had an idea. He didn't know what in the world could have made him think of a more insane plan - all he knew was that it was another of those rare moments he could show his affection for his mother without the world knowing.  
  
'Hey - you . wait a moment,' he called addressing Hagrid. He could have been a bit kinder, considering the importance of the question he was about to ask, but he wasn't exactly fond of the giant man and nothing would ever change that.  
  
'Yes - Oh,' Hagrid turned around to see who was calling him, but frowned and scowled when he saw who the caller was. 'Its yeh, Malfoy,' Hagrid said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. 'Whadda yeh want?'  
  
Draco went and stood next to Zell. Now that he had the great lump's attention he didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to asking favors, he didn't exactly know how to. He was about to tell Hagrid to forget it, but he looked down at Zell and knew that he had to. He decided to try an easier approach.  
  
'Have you seen Snape around?' Draco said speaking so slowly, he thought if talked to fast that Hagrid might not be able to understand him. He was half- giant after all and his father kept telling him how stupid he was.  
  
'I did jus' a few minutes ago,' he said, sounding like he usually did when he was talking to the class, it wasn't like Hagrid to hold grudges. 'On'y, I s'pose he would 'ave left by now.'  
  
Draco already knew this response was coming. If he was still there he would have to be hiding in a pretty good spot, because his mother and he had checked everywhere a dozen times over.  
  
'Do you know where he is now?' Draco asked still in a voice that sounded absolutely disgusted to be speaking with Hagrid of all people.  
  
Hagrid noticed his tone with great displeasure. 'S'matter of fact I do-,' he said, than added rather harshly, 'bu' tha's none of yeh're business.'  
  
Draco had expected this kind of response and if he hadn't needed his help, he probably would have insulted Hagrid right then and there. Instead he held his tongue and proceeded.  
  
'Fine you don't have to tell me where he is but I need you to deliver something for me.' Draco noticed the look of surprise that came across Hagrid's massive, hairy face.  
  
Hagrid was obviously taken aback; Malfoy was asking for a favor something he thought he'd never see. He fought back the urge to inform Malfoy of this. 'Wha' kind of thing do yeh wan' me to deliver for yeh?' Hagrid asked intrigued.  
  
Draco looked down at his younger brother, who stared straight back. His bright, familiar eyes told Draco that he understood exactly what he was going to do. Zell smiled slightly, a smile Draco had seen before, a smile Draco knew so well, but where? Zell looked away and Draco looked back at Hagrid. He pushed his brother slightly forward and muttered, 'him.'  
  
'Wha',' Hagrid said in disbelief looking at Malfoy as if he had just grown a second head. 'Are yeh ou' of yeh're mind.'  
  
'No,' Draco snapped, not liking to be told he was crazy be a man who kept Blast-Ended Skrewts as pets. 'I want you to take him to Snape, as I can't do it myself because you won't tell me where he is.' Draco had said all this rather fast and loud. He was beginning to think this was a mistake. No one would ever be crazy enough to take a kid and deliver it to someone. But Hagrid must have been just as crazy as everyone had said he is because after a long silence he finally agreed.  
  
'Al'righ',' he said, frowning slightly. 'Bu' does Snape know he's coming.'  
  
'Yes,' Draco lied, a little too quickly; he was just so pleased that the brainless oath had actually agreed to take Zell to Snape. It was too good to be true.  
  
'If yeh say so. Come on than,' the giant said to the minuscule Zell, 'let's get goin'.'  
  
Zell turned around, and Draco took one last look at his younger brother. It wasn't goodbye; he knew that for certain - Zell would be back again straight after all the horrible stuff was over with. Draco shivered slightly, he had forgotten about his mother receiving the Dark Mark. With one last weak smile from Zell, Draco waved slightly and turned around, heading for where he left his mother. Now for the hard part, he had to lie to his mother - he would tell her that he had found Snape and that he had decided to take Zell. His mother would see right through it, but she would trust Draco enough to know that her other son was in good hands. Draco hoped against all hope that Hagrid went straight to Snape and didn't stop off at the Leaky Cauldron for a few drinks, become drunk and loose Zell. He guessed he would just have to trust him; after all he was apparently the one who had gotten Harry to his relatives in one piece. 


	10. Chapter 10: Miserable Lupin

Note: Wow, this story is really improving my writing skills. I did a creative writing piece today and my teacher recon's it was great. My reviews have finally made it into the 20's, yippee. That's really great news, thank you all for reviewing. I now confidently know exactly where the story is going. That's good news as well, trust me.  
  
Time Warp: The chapter title didn't fit? I know Draco didn't technically plea, but still that was pretty much a plea for him. He had never actually asked for help ever. How about I change it too Draco's desperate decision or something? It's actually good to here that you didn't think he was pleading because he usually wouldn't do that sort of thing and I didn't want it to seem like he was out of character.  
  
Daisie: Good to see you are actually thinking about who the father could be. Snape? I'm actually glad to see that someone suspects him, it could be possible, but Hagrid? Honestly, could you imagine Narcissa and Hagrid? Actually that might just have some potential; I'm planning to write a comedy next, that might just work. Thanks for the idea. Thanks for telling me what I said before isn't good, I'll remember that. Thanks again for reviewing and thanks for the tip.  
  
JKH: Another person suspecting Snape, this is great. I know you want too know, but your just going to have to be extremely patient. Hehehehe sorry about that. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Metallicverb: True I understand what you're saying, but Draco knew his mother didn't want Zell to have to go back with her so he had to think fast. It was a quick decision, he was under pressure. He didn't even think that they could take him to Snape's house. Thanks for reviewing and seeming so interested.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... So here it is, the next chapter .... Hope you like it .... I'm enjoying writing this more now..... It's so fun...  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 10!!  
  
It was well into mid-day before Harry, Ron and Hermione could here voices in the hall down stairs. Not much had happened since the morning. As soon as Dumbledore had arrived the meeting for the Order began and they were all forced to remain in their rooms. Fred and George had tried for many hours to persuade them all to sample their Fizzer Dizzer's but gave up after Ron had said, 'Sod off ya twits,' for what must have been the one hundredth time.  
  
The meeting for the order seemed to go on for a lot longer than usual. The three of them simply assumed this was because they all had a lot to talk about after the news that Mr. Weasley had for them. The voices in the hall, however, obviously told them that their large gathering had come to an end, so unable to wait any longer - as they were all starving by this stage - the three of them left the room and started down the stairs. Fred, George and Ginny soon followed, Ginny looking as though she had just woken up and both Fred and George foaming at the mouth - obviously they had tested their Fizzer's on themselves, as no one else would try them.  
  
Rain pelted against the windows making them shake slightly, and now and then lightning would light up the blackened sky. Harry could make out at least twenty people standing in the lounge room downstairs, and by the time all six of them had reached the bottom of the steps at least fifteen of the figures had disappeared into thin air.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned around to face them and smiled weekly. 'Oh, you pore dear's . I completely forgot . come on, I'll make you some lunch, you must be starving.'  
  
Not one of them needed to be told twice; they rushed for the dinning table and took their seats, waiting anxiously to be fed. Mrs. Weasley rushed around pulling out all sorts of things and putting them in pots and pans, brewing up another feast. Harry's stomach let out a long growl, pleading with Molly to cook as fast as she could.  
  
Ginny and Hermione got up to set the table whilst Fred and George went to retrieve some more chair's, at the order of Mrs. Weasley. Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Lupin made their way into the dinning room and took their places at the table. Arthur was looking a little better than he had before, though still slightly shocked, and Bill and Charlie looked exhausted. Lupin however defiantly looked the worst. His usual lightly tanned skin was paler than ever before and his bright blue eyes looked sad and distant.  
  
Harry couldn't help himself any longer. 'Lupin,' he stammered, unsure of whether or not he should talk to him. Lupin raised his eyes so he was looking directly at Harry. 'Are you alright?'  
  
It was a while before Lupin answered. Finally he mustered up a weak smile and said, 'I'm alright Harry - just a bit exhausted.'  
  
Harry wasn't convinced but he could see that Lupin didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering him, so he left it at that. Finally Mrs. Weasley had finished cooking, and the second she had placed all the food onto the table all hands of the table's occupants shot out and reached for the nearest bowl or plate of food.  
  
Harry was eating so fast that he almost chocked on a chicken bone that went unnoticed, but after a sharp smack on the back by Ron he was saved and so went on eating just as fast as he had before. Ron demolished nearly all the mashed potato and pork chops, Fred and George completely annihilated the steaks and sausages, Bill and Charlie almost made themselves sick wolfing down all the custard tarts they could handle, (which were supposed to be for desert) and Hermione and Ginny where happily grabbing their large servings of the hot chips and corn beef. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ate their meal slowly, obviously trying to set an example, but not succeeding, whilst Lupin barely touched any food at all.  
  
After all the food had vanished and all the pumpkin juice was totally drained, Mrs. Weasley brought out some fruit salad, a bowl of ice cream, a large block of treacle fudge, a chocolate cake, pumpkin scones and some more custard tarts. Harry was surprised he could fit in all that he did; they had after all had a huge, late breakfast.  
  
Everyone helped themselves to a bit of everything, everyone that is except Lupin. Harry was beginning to think that he was the only one that noticed this but it appeared as though Mrs. Weasley had as well.  
'Eat something, Remus,' she said in a gentle, caring voice, 'you'll fade away.'  
  
Lupin let out a deep sigh and shifted his eyes from his full plate to Mrs. Weasley. 'No thanks Molly, I'm not feeling very hungry.' Mrs. Weasley went to say something further but at this point Lupin stood up. 'Thank you for the lovely dinner Molly, if you'll excuse me,' and with those last words he left the room.  
  
Everyone looked quite taken a back. It appeared as though for the first time since they had sat down, that they had finally realized that Lupin wasn't his usual self.  
  
'What's wrong with Lupin?' Hermione asked in a compassionate tone, 'Is he alright.'  
  
'Oh, he'll be fine dear, he's just tired, he just needs a bit of rest,' Mrs. Weasley said passing a small glance in Arthur's direction.  
  
'Tired?' Fred said, rather loudly, 'He looked on the verge of tears.'  
  
'He was not on the verge of tears,' Mrs. Weasley snapped at Fred and George, as George had nodded his head in agreement. 'He just need's rest, we all do, it's been a long day.'  
  
'I don't need rest, I'm wide awake,' George said in protest, he could see where this was headed, so could Harry, Mrs. Weasley was going to send them to their rooms again. Harry couldn't have that, something was wrong with Lupin and he wanted to know what it was. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mrs. Weasley was too quick.  
  
'I think it best that you all go up stairs; have an afternoon nap or something. It has been an awfully busy day and there's nothing much else to do. It's terrible weather.' No one opened their mouths to argue with Mrs. Weasley as she had not suggested that they go to their rooms, she had demanded it, in a tone which said that it was final.  
  
They each stood up from the table rather angrily, Ron grabbing five custard tarts, a large chunk of the treacle fudge and a handful of pumpkin scones and shoving them in his and Harry's pockets before he left.  
  
All six of them marched up the stairs. Fred and George didn't even bother following Harry and Ron into their room, they were so angry at being left out all the time that they just stormed off in the direction that their room was located. Ginny went to her and Hermione's room, and after Hermione said that she was tired and would like a lie down, she followed. Ron and Harry headed for their own room.  
  
'Do you recon Lupin's all depressed cause a full moons coming?' Ron asked, emptying his pockets onto a tray on his bedside table and signaling for Harry to do the same.  
  
'I don't think so,' Harry said now emptying his pockets, which were incredibly sticky as Ron, had shoved the treacle fudge in his. 'As far as I knew, Snape was still giving him the wolf bane potion.'  
  
Ron nodded slowly and than yawning loudly he sat on his bed, pulled off his shoes and collapsed. Harry did the same.  
  
'I am pretty tired you know,' Ron said, yawning again. 'Recon I might have a nap.'  
  
'Yeah me too,' Harry said, yawning as well.  
  
Despite his mind racing with thoughts regarding Lupin and his depressed condition, Harry fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11: Zell in Diagon Alley

Note: Okay, now it might be a while before I put up another chapter, so I thought I'd just leave you with one more teaser before I take a small break. This one is in a different point of view, not Harry's or Draco's, but Hagrid's. I apologize in advance for any eras in Hagrid's speech, it is awfully difficult to write.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... Righto so here it is ... Please enjoy .... And be patient I will get around to the next few chapters soon but it might be a few day's I need a chance to catch up on assignments... in the meantime here is chapter 11 with more teasers for you...... enjoy......  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 11!!  
  
Hagrid was constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure that the small boy was still there. He had only been in care of the boy for less than ten minutes and he had already lost him twice. Just after he had left Draco Malfoy he had been walking along the shops and the next minute when he turned around his delivery had disappeared. Luckily he hadn't gotten far; he had stopped to talk to an old witch who had stated that he was the cutest thing she had ever seen and offered him a lolly. Hagrid had just got him away from her when again he turned around and, again, he was gone. He had been a lot harder to find that time and Hagrid had gotten worried, he finally found him - his nose was pressed against the window of the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop and he was staring at the broomstick that lay there - the firebolt.  
  
Hagrid turned his head again and noted that the boy was still there. He knew already that he had made a big mistake agreeing to deliver him to Professor Snape. Dumbledore would not be pleased. But Hagrid couldn't have refused the boy - not because it was Malfoy who asked, he would never do any favor for the Malfoy's if he could help it - no, he did it because it was sort of like getting a dragon, or a three headed dog or any other dangerous creature. You didn't know what to expect, there was bound to be danger involved and they were always interesting and fun. Of course he knew that humans and magical creatures were two different things but it just seemed such a thrill excepting the young Malfoy's request - sort of like getting Fluffy, or Norbert all over again.  
  
Again Hagrid looked over his shoulder. The boy was still there, but he was becoming distracted. Hagrid didn't need to ask the boy who he was, Arthur Weasley had already told him about the Malfoy's second child. The boy looked so familiar to Hagrid, he was almost certain he'd seen him before, or at least someone who looked like him. He had seen Mrs. Malfoy, only once before, and he knew that he had the same coloured hair and the same shaped face as his mother. His hair was very messy though, a trait he knew that none of the Malfoy's shared and his skin was lightly tanned and freckly, very different from the Malfoy's pale skin.  
  
Hagrid stopped walking and turned around to face the boy. He didn't want to loose him again and he could tell that the boy was on the verge of running off somewhere. The boy hadn't spoken a word yet and seemed absolutely fascinated with Hagrid. The small boy flung his head back as far as it would go, so that he could look right up at Hagrid. Hagrid noticed for the first time the boy's eyes. They were so familiar, he knew that he had seen them before, in fact the boy almost reminded him of someone, but whom? It was than that Hagrid finally believed what Arthur had told him. When Arthur had first said that the Malfoy's other son wasn't Lucius' child Hagrid couldn't believe it, the Malfoy's were so perfect - but now that he was looking right at the boy, he knew the truth. Arthur was right, he wasn't a Malfoy, but then what was he?  
  
'I've got some things I've gotta get done,' Hagrid told the boy, 'Shouldn' take to long. Try not ter get lost will yeh. Jus' follow me and yeh should be fine.'  
  
The boy looked up at Hagrid; eye's wide open and mouth gapping. Hagrid was a little intimidated. He looked down at the tiny boy, and realized just how tiny he really was. Hagrid had dealt with the first years every year, and he thought they were small. This boy was an ant compared to them.  
  
When the boy just kept starring, Hagrid decided to take his silence to mean that he would follow and be good. But to his great surprise the boy spoke to him. His voice was high pitched - it had been a long time since Hagrid had been around a child - and his pronunciation of some words wasn't that great. But it took Hagrid a back to here his small voice.  
  
'Are you a giant?' he asked, eyes widening slightly in fascination.  
  
Hagrid stood up taller - he had slouched over slightly to listen to what the boy had been saying. He hadn't been around many children in his lifetime, but if he was right about this boy being much younger than his first years than he knew for certain he couldn't be very bright, no small child was. He decided to play this to his advantage.  
  
'S'matter o' fact, I am. Well on'y half-giant, but its 'bout the same,' he said still at his full height and looking down at the boy.  
  
The child swung his neck back even further as he spoke, so as to take in Hagrid's new full height. 'Father say's that giants are really vicious and stupid creatures,' he said, looking a little confused.  
  
'Oh, he did, did he,' Hagrid said, frowning slightly. Trust Malfoy to say something like that, teaching a child such rubbish was extremely low, in Hagrid's opinion.  
  
'And my brother said that they eat people if they come to close to them.' Even though all these things must have been running through the boy's tiny brain, he still didn't appear too scared, but perhaps Hagrid could still play it to his advantage.  
  
'Not if they come to close,' Hagrid said correcting the boy, 'On'y if someone really annoys them, then they usually attack.'  
  
The small boy's eyes widened again and his mouth fell open as well. 'So, if yeh don' mind, I'd like fer yeh to stay close and don' go wanderin' off, okay.' Hagrid had him now. The boy would do what he was told for sure; for fear that he might get eaten. Hagrid chuckled despite himself; this was just like having a magical creature.  
  
'By the way, what's yer name?' Hagrid asked, knowing very well that if he was going to look after the boy that he would have to know his name.  
  
'Zell,' the little boy squealed happily, it was almost as though no one had ever asked him that question before, than Hagrid remembered and thought to himself that the small boy probably hadn't been asked that before.  
  
'Zell, is it . Very well, an' how old are yeh?'  
  
'Six,' he squealed rather happily again.  
  
'SIX!' Hagrid shouted in disbelief. He knew that the boy was small but he never imagined that he would be that young, why, he was only a baby.  
  
Hagrid nodded his great bushy head and signaled for the boy to follow. He tried walking slow so as not to make Zell too tired, but no matter how slow he seemed to walk the boy was always jogging beside him, desperately trying to keep up.  
  
Zell jogged obediently behind Hagrid, his eyes wandering less and less now. After Hagrid had visited Gringott's to get some money for himself he went to several stores to buy all sorts of supplies that he was running short of. Food for his dog Fang, a couple of books on Care of Magical Creatures, lots of sweets for later and a couple of odd coloured liquids were just a few of the things that the bags in his spade like hands were carrying. As Zell had been behaving so well, whilst Hagrid bought all these things, he rewarded the boy with a large chunk of treacle fudge that he had bought for himself. He regretted it immediately afterwards as he watched the boy get the sticky treat all over his hands and clothes.  
  
When Lunch time came around he bought Zell something to eat and was pleased when he saw that the boy couldn't eat his entire giant hamburger, because that meant that Hagrid got to finish it off. Hagrid enjoyed telling the boy many of his old jokes, because even though they were horrible jokes the small boy was highly amused and was in stitches half the time.  
  
Hagrid continued to buy all his things until the sky started to darken slightly. Outside the shelter of the many shops it was still teaming down with rain. He could hear Zell puffing loudly from somewhere below his waistline, and deciding that it was probably time to leave, he made his way over to The Leaky Cauldron. Inside he brought himself a fire whisky and shouted Zell a pumpkin juice. Hagrid exchanged a couple of stories with Zell regarding Norbert, Fluffy and the other dragons at the Tri-Wizard tournament. Zell was a wonderful audience, laughing the whole time and moving to the very end of his seat in shock when Hagrid told him about his run in with the giants. He knew his trip to visit the giants was supposed to be a secret but he left out all the things regarding the order and Voldamort.  
  
'So, how come yeh gotta go stay with Snape,' Hagrid asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him. 'What's wrong with yer place?'  
  
'I don't know,' Zell said shrugging. 'My mum's really busy at the moment and father doesn't want me there.  
  
Hagrid's heart fell. How could Lucius not want the boy, he was hardly any trouble; he didn't eat much, he didn't take up much room and he certainly didn't cause that much trouble, once you threatened him a bit.  
  
Hagrid continued his talk with Zell until both of them had finished their drinks. Then Hagrid helped Zell put his backpack on his back again, waved to the bartender and left the shop.  
  
If possible it was now raining even more than it had when they had first entered the bar. All the eye could see was rain, every image in the distance was just a large dark blur and every sound was muffled due to the noise it made on the roof.  
  
'Guess I best be taken' yeh to Professor Snape now,' Hagrid said looking slightly disappointed. He had enjoyed Zell's company a great deal - it wasn't every day he met someone who would listen to his stories with such interest, and laugh at his jokes with such enjoyment. Harry, Ron and Hermione always did, but as it was the holidays and he wasn't strictly allowed at the Order's hideout, he couldn't see them all that often.  
  
Zell nodded and followed Hagrid as he walked out into the rain and left for Grimmauld Place. He knew that Snape wouldn't be at his own house. He rarely was, he was either out helping Dumbledore or with the Order - if he wasn't there at the moment, than he would wait there for him. Hagrid knew that no one was to know the whereabouts' of the Order of the Phoenix, but Zell was only a baby, he wouldn't tell anyone, he wouldn't even know that it was supposed to be a secret.  
  
With that last thought Hagrid got on the train, leaving for the village that was closest to his destination, and took his seat. Zell sat beside him, smelling strongly of treacle fudge and looking extremely wet. Hagrid watched as he shivered slightly and then took off his huge coat and placed it around the boy. Zell grinned at him from beneath his drenched hair and Hagrid's giant coat, his eyes showing nothing but affection. It was then, with a sudden shock, that Hagrid realized who it was that the boy reminded him of. 


	12. Chapter 12: The unwelcomed arrival

Note: You guys are lucky. There is crap weather here down under in the Land of Oz, so my softball training was cancelled and I decided to keep writing. So I have another chapter for you, Yay! Thank you for another terrific response guys, when I first wrote this I had no idea that it would get such a great review. I thought of another story today in class too so I will be writing that soon, after this one of course.  
  
Daisie: Hehehehe that's not that much money, but it's better than nothing. Snape or Lupin hey??? Are you so sure? Good to see your still reading thanks for reviewing.  
  
JKH: James Potter? That's a new accusation. It could very well be him actually. By the way what does AU mean? And whats so wrong with James being the father? And whats wrong with Sirius, so what if they were cousins. Anywayz thanks for getting involved and thanks for reviewing again.  
  
Shortnsassy: Hehehehe, someone likes my story. Yay, I always love it when people do. I got this chapter up as soon as I could, just for you, I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing and being so enthusiastic. Hehehe.  
  
Time Warp: I know my spelling and my grammar are bad, I can't help it. I read over my other chapter earlier and I could see a lot of mistakes, I guess I'm kind of rushing a bit, but you get that. And don't worry you will eventually find out who his father is. And about the speech bubble things, I learnt how to write from other books and if you look at any book they put just the one ' around the speech and the double " for inside the speech. That's just what I learnt anywayz. Thanks for telling me nonetheless.  
  
Metallicverb: Please don't burst on me, you'll find out soon, or maybe latter, I haven't decided when I will tell you but it's going to get kinnda tricky soon. Hagrid taking Zell in? I actually hadn't thought of the idea, it's not too bad, however I do have other plans as you'll see in this chapter, and how do you know Snape hates kids, Zell is Narcissa's after all, and he is awfully fond of her. Besides it could possibly be his. Thanks for reviewing, I love to see that your still reading my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... Okay this one's a little longer than the usual chapters... I hope that's a good thing.... enjoy......  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 12!!  
  
When Harry woke up, the entire room was in darkness. He had no idea what time it was for there was no clock's in his room, but judging by the fact that the sun had gone down and the star's were out, he guessed it had to be well into the night.  
  
He sat up in bed and felt around the bedside table for his glasses, when he finally found them he placed them on and proceeded to rise to his feet. Feeling extremely drowsy, but too fidgety to sleep for any longer at that moment, he decided to take a walk outside and at least try to find out what time it was.  
  
He tiptoed out of the room, not wanting to wake Ron - though he wouldn't be surprised if even the whole neighborhood blowing up couldn't be heard over his tremendously loud snores.  
  
Harry silently made his way along the corridor, past the many rooms where Fred and George, Bill and Charlie and Hermione and Ginny were sleeping. All the doors where shut, and judging by the state of darkness that the house was in, he guessed that they were all asleep.  
  
Finally he made it to the stairs and was about to descend them when he saw a small speck of light coming from the kitchen. He slowed his breathing and strained his ears to listen. There were voices coming from there, many voices, people were still up. He decided to walk slower and not make himself heard, even though he had no real reason to have to sneak about; he was just so drowsy that he honestly didn't feel like speaking to a single soul.  
  
When he was merely inches away from the semi-closed kitchen door, he got down on all fours and crawled, to the small crack in the door, then peered through. There were a few figures sitting at the large table that filled most of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there of course and so was Dumbledore - and to Harry's great surprise, so was Snape. It was the first time Harry had ever seen Snape at Grimmauld Place so late in the evening, let alone sitting at the table in the kitchen, apparently having a civilized conversation. Everyone's faces were very serious and he noted the hint of concern on Dumbledore's face. He listened intently.  
  
'- horrible absolutely horrible,' Mrs. Weasley said looking miserable.  
  
'I don't understand why they would have taken her Dumbledore, it just doesn't make sense,' Mr. Weasley shouted, comforting his stricken wife. 'We have to find her Dumbledore, before it's too late.'  
  
Dumbledore nodded in agreement but Snape quickly intervened, wanting to get in his say. 'We cannot just jump into sudden accusations. There is no proof, for all we know she could be perfectly fine.'  
  
'These are Death Eaters were talking about Snape, who needs proof, all we know is that we have a member missing and we must do anything to get her back.'  
  
Harry suddenly realized what they were arguing about. Someone had gone missing, a member of the Order nonetheless. He tried hard to think of who it could be, but there were at least over twenty members now, half of whom Harry didn't even know. He listened again.  
  
'Weasley,' Snape hissed, looking savage. 'She was hidden from them, they weren't even looking for her, what makes you so sure that they actually took her, she might have just had somewhere else to go.' Snape looked as though he really wasn't concerned over this whole matter and looked as though all he wanted to do was leave.  
  
'She wouldn't have let us worry like this Severus,' Mrs. Weasley said sounding even more miserable. 'She would have came back by now if she could.'  
'That is true Molly and I know that we must find her as quickly as possible,' Dumbledore reasoned. 'But Severus is right; we must not be too hasty. The Death Eaters are not to be taken lightly and we cannot just barge up too them and demand that they let her go; we will need a plan of attack. By the way how is Remus coping?'  
  
'He's devastated, of course,' Mrs. Weasley said concerned.  
  
'He blames himself naturally,' added Mr. Weasley.  
  
It was at this stage that Harry remembered Lupin and now that curiosity was flooding through him he decided to leave the conversation and search for Lupin, obviously he would know what was going on. He stood up slowly, trying to be as silent as he could, and crept away, back up the stairs.  
  
He knew where he would find Lupin. For the whole time that Harry had been there he had noticed that he always went to the Black's old study whenever he wanted to be alone. There he would sit and pat Buckbeak, just like Sirius used to.  
  
As he approached the study he could tell that someone was in there because there was a pool of light flooding underneath the door. He knocked gently and upon hearing a very soft and miserably 'Come in,' he entered slowly.  
  
'Lupin,' Harry said, choosing his word's carefully. 'Can I talk to you for a little while?'  
  
Lupin looked at Harry and, noticing the serious look on Harry's face, nodded his head. 'Of course you can. What's on your mind?'  
  
'Well, I was just wondering .' he didn't exactly know how to ask, he didn't want to be too straight out with Lupin.  
  
'What is it Harry? Whatever it is just say it.'  
  
Harry moved over and patted the sleeping Buckbeak gently on its feathery head. 'Who's gone missing?' he blurted out and then regretting his bluntness immediately he quickly apologized. 'Sorry, Lupin . It's just-'  
  
'-No Harry it's quite alright. I suppose we all should have told you before,' Lupin lowered his head and spoke more to his shoes than to Harry. 'You see part of our duties at the order was to watch over the Death Eater prisoners at Azkaban Prison. As there were no Dementor's left we were afraid they would escape rather quickly and so we wanted to keep an extremely close watch on them.' Lupin paused for a moment looking sad again. He shifted his feet and fidgeted with his hands.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to tell Lupin not to worry about it, he obviously didn't want to talk about it, but thankfully he continued before Harry could intervene.  
  
'So you see, the night that the Death Eaters escaped was a horrible night. Many of the guards were injured and had all sorts of horrible curses performed on them. Nearly half of them winded up in St. Mungo's.' He looked at Harry now as he continued to speak and his voice seemed to lower slightly. 'The member of the order that was on duty that night never came back. We fear that . well we fear that she may have been taken by the Death Eaters.'  
  
'But why would they take her?' Harry asked unable to restrain this question.  
  
'I don't know. Who knows how much Kreacher told the Malfoy's if he said anything about the order and who was involved than Voldamort could have know that she was a member and so grabbed her to find out more information.'  
  
'And who was it that they took?' Harry asked, again dying to know the answer.  
  
Lupin looked back down at his shoes. 'Tonk's,' he said sadly.  
  
Harry felt a huge tinge of guilt spread throughout his entire body. Since he had first arrived here he knew that someone had been missing, but he couldn't think who, now he realized just who it was that wasn't there. He was so ashamed at himself for not realizing, Tonk's after all had been so kind to him the year before, it hadn't even crossed his mind. No, he had noticed she was missing; he tried to reassure himself, he had simply thought that she was doing an important task for the Order.  
  
'So that's why you've been so upset,' Harry asked, finally understanding. Suddenly he, Harry, didn't feel so cheery himself. The thought of Tonk's being in the hands of several infuriated Death Eaters who were desperate for information, didn't bring him comfort.  
  
'Yes Harry,' Lupin replied, 'but that's not the half of it. You see this was all my fault, it's thanks to me that she got taken.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Harry asked looking surprised.  
  
Lupin looked back at Harry; his face was ridden with guilt and misery. 'I was supposed to be on watch at Azkaban that night. It was my turn but I was feeling extremely ill. It was close to full moon and even though Snape was still giving me the wolf bane potion, it always makes me feel a little off colour. Tonk's insisted that she take my place, and I could take hers later when I would be feeling better, I stupidly agreed.'  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He had never seen Lupin so upset.  
  
'If you had of gone than it would be you in the Death Eaters hands and not her,' Harry said trying to make him feel better, but thought it was a pore attempt.  
  
'Exactly, that would have been better. I'd rather it be me getting tortured and injured than Tonk's. First Sirius and now her, who will it be next?'  
  
Harry realized that much like himself and Dumbledore, Lupin must have blamed himself for Sirius' death.  
  
'It wasn't your fault Lupin, these things just happen. Get over it. Your not going to help Tonk's by sitting here and moping about it.' Harry had said that far more harshly than he would have liked, but it seemed to be exactly what Lupin needed to here.  
  
'You're absolutely right Harry,' Lupin said giving Harry a faint smile. 'I will find her, I promise, and I'll do everything I can to bring her back here safe and sound.'  
  
Harry didn't like the look that was in Lupin's eyes. He could tell where this was going to head. Lupin would probably do something stupid, Harry knew that he would if it had of been him in Lupin's shoes. He went to open his mouth to say something, anything that might correct what he had just said, but at that moment the door bell rang, and Lupin - who probably assumed that no one was still awake, like Harry he probably had no idea what time it was - left the room, in order to answer it. Harry followed Lupin down the stairs and met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore and Snape in the corridor - Dumbledore and Snape obviously on their way to leave as they were bidding farewell.  
  
'Oh, Harry dear your awake,' Mrs. Weasley said, placing an arm around his shoulders.  
  
'Who on earth would be coming here at this hour,' Mr. Weasley barked undoing the many locks on the large front door.  
  
As soon as Mr. Weasley had opened the door, an icy breeze entered the once warm house. In the doorway stood Hagrid, who looked positively drenched, beaming at the six occupants with unnecessary cheeriness.  
  
'May we come in,' he boomed happily, 'it's a bit wet ou' here.'  
  
Mr. Weasley waved a hand, signaling that it was okay for Hagrid to enter. The giant bent his head as he stepped through the door, and once inside he shook his large bushy head like a dog. At that moment a small figure stepped out from behind Hagrid, clinging onto his pance slightly and smiling sheepishly at the room.  
  
He looked slightly familiar although Harry had sworn he had never seen him before, and if Hagrid was wet it was nothing compared to this pore kid. The boy seemed positively puny next to Hagrid and Harry was sure that Hagrid's huge coat, which he had on, although warm would have been weighing him down an awful lot. Hagrid bent down and took the coat from the boy, hanging it over one of the pegs that were stuck in the wall.  
  
'Everyone, I'd like yeh to meet Zell,' Hagrid said pointing at the small boy.  
  
'Yes, I believe we have met before,' Dumbledore said, sounding rather displeased. 'But what, may I ask, is Zell doing here?'  
  
'Ah,' Hagrid said shifting uncomfortably, '. I had no choice Dumbledore; I was asked to bring him here, well sort of.'  
  
Harry was intrigued by the small boy that clung to Hagrid, he was sure that he had seen him before.  
  
'Hagrid,' Lupin intervened. 'You shouldn't have brought him here. You know this place is supposed to be top secret.'  
  
'Bu' he's just a baby Remus, what 'arm could he do?' Harry smiled despite himself; he had heard Hagrid say that before concerning a certain baby dragon that nearly burnt his hut to the ground.  
  
'It doesn't matter Hagrid,' Lupin said sternly, 'you still shouldn't have brought him here.'  
  
'Bu' I had too,' Hagrid persisted, 'I was asked to take him to Professor Snape -'  
  
'Who asked you to?' Lupin asked questioningly. Harry noted that Lupin was a little angrier than was necessary, probably, Harry thought, because he didn't want anyone else to know about the order - perhaps he was worried someone else might get hurt.  
  
'Well . it was Malfoy,' Hagrid said but quickly added, after viewing the look on everyone's faces, 'but he's on'y six, and he's not like them. Honest.'  
  
'Malfoy told you to bring him here, so you brought him? Hagrid have you gone mad.' Lupin looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him before, he put out his hand and grabbed Lupin's arm, pulling him back just slightly. Lupin seemed to recollect himself after that.  
  
Harry thought that Lupin had a valid point though, and judging by the look on Mr. Weasley's face, so did he. The Malfoy's had already proved that they would tell Voldamort about the Order if they knew anything, and now Hagrid had brought a person that knew the Malfoy's right into the Order's headquarters. But then again the boy was only a child.  
  
'Like I said, Remus, Malfoy asked me ter bring him to Professor Snape, not here directly.'  
  
'And why would Malfoy have told you to bring him to me?' Snape said, pushing Lupin to one side. Snape glared at the boy by Hagrid's side.  
  
'Well . you see . ter tell yeh the truth I have no idea,' Hagrid said looking rather confused.  
  
'I see,' Snape said, now looking at Hagrid in a way that told Harry he thought he was stupid. 'Do you even know who he is?'  
  
'Told yeh, his names Zell, he's the Malfoy's youngest boy, so I've been told,' Hagrid said, glancing at Dumbledore.  
  
'Don't be ridiculous,' Snape said turning up his nose at Hagrid, 'the Malfoy's only have one son and that's Draco-'  
  
'I'm afraid that is not so Severus,' Dumbledore said interrupting Snape. 'What Hagrid said is correct; this is Zell, Narcissa's youngest boy.'  
  
'Impossible,' Snape snarled, 'she would have told me if it was.'  
  
'I'm afraid no one other than the Malfoy's knew that he even existed Severus,' Dumbledore told Snape gently.  
  
Harry looked at the boy called Zell that stood by Hagrid's side. So that was the boy that Dumbledore had told them about, the boy that was apparently Draco's brother, or supposedly his half-brother. Even though Harry had only ever seen Draco's mother once, he knew that the boy looked like her somewhat, he assumed that that was who he reminded him of.  
  
'That's righ' Professor,' Hagrid continued, 'so I take it Malfoy asked me teh bring him here because yeh knew 'em all well and would take care o' him feh a little while.'  
  
The look on Snape's face as he looked down at Zell told Harry that it didn't matter who it was, he still wouldn't take him in. Snape had probably never even seen someone as young as Zell before. Harry looked at the boy's small brown, freckly face, his eyes were almost pleading Snape to take care of him, but if Harry knew Snape he, he knew he would never agree to watch him, no matter how short a time it was.  
  
Snape turned his eyes from Zell to Dumbledore, Harry watched Dumbledore too. Dumbledore was staring at Zell and a sudden realization spread cross his face.  
  
'Very well Hagrid, the boy will stay here.'  
Hagrid nodded his big head sadly. He looked happy that the boy would stay where Hagrid had told Malfoy he would, but he seemed extremely sad to part with him.  
  
'I believe Headmaster that I was asked to care for the boy,' Snape told Dumbledore, 'and I will, by no means necessary look after him.'  
  
'I know Severus, I know,' Dumbledore said, looking slightly disappointed at Snape, but not surprised. 'I said he would stay here, I never said that you would take care of him. I have asked you to perform an extremely important job and I would like you to attend to it straight away. I will sort out Zell for now; you just concentrate on what I requested.'  
  
Most of the colour that was on Snape's already pale face drained completely. He nodded at agreement to Dumbledore and then taking one last look at Zell he made his way over to the door, opened it and then stepped outside into the rain and was gone.  
  
'Molly,' Dumbledore said in a very pleasant and gentle voice. 'May I ask of you a rather large favor?'  
  
Mrs. Weasley, who like her husband, Harry and Lupin had been staring at Zell, looked up quickly at Dumbledore and nodded. 'Of course, Dumbledore - anything.'  
  
'I would like for you to take care of Zell for me, just until I find out why it is that he is here in the first place.'  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked down at Zell and her face softened. Harry knew Mrs. Weasley well enough to know that she was the kindest women he had ever met and would gladly take in the boy, regardless of what family he might come from.  
  
'I- Of course I will Dumbledore, for as long as you need.'  
  
'Thank you Molly,' Dumbledore said smiling fondly at her with the greatest of respect.  
  
'Well I guess that's settled than,' Hagrid said, sniffing loudly. 'Molly here will take good care of yeh Zell, don' yeh worry 'bout that.'  
  
Hagrid patted Zell lightly on the shoulder, making him shake slightly under the weight, than he ruffled up his hair so that it looked a lot like Harry's always did.  
  
'I'll be seein' yeh Dumbledore, if there's anythin' at all that yeh wan' me teh do, don' hesitate to ask,' Hagrid said bowing to Dumbledore.  
  
'Thank you Hagrid, although next time, do try and warn me when you decide to drop by with unexpected gifts,' Dumbledore said smiling at Hagrid's guilty expression. With that Hagrid said one last goodbye to Zell and went back out through the over used front door, letting in another unpleasant breeze.  
  
'I'm afraid I must be leaving too,' Dumbledore continued turning back to the others. 'Thank you once again Molly for your kindness and Remus I can assure you that the boy means no harm.'  
  
Lupin smiled slightly at Dumbledore, still looking quite unsure. Dumbledore bowed his great head once to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and after shaking Harry's hand and bidding him farewell disapparated into thin air.  
  
The room was extremely quite after Dumbledore's departure. Everyone was staring at the small boy standing all alone near the doorway, backpack on back clothes still dripping with water. Finally Mrs. Weasley stepped forward.  
  
'Hello Zell, I'm Molly,' she said gently, bending down to his height, 'that's Arthur,' she added pointing to Mr. Weasley, 'Harry,' she continued nodding towards Harry who nodded his head in greeting, 'and Remus,' she finished pointing at Lupin who immediately looked away.  
  
'Hello,' Zell said in a clear, but soft voice.  
  
'Harry,' Mrs. Weasley continued, 'why don't you show Zell where you and Ron are sleeping and set him up a bed. Then show him where he can get out of those wet clothes and bring him back down here for something to eat.'  
  
Harry nodded and made his way up the stairs, turning to make sure he was being followed. Zell slowly made his way up the stairs, clinging on to the railing as he went. Harry showed him their room, Ron was still snoring away and then he took him to the bathroom where so as to show Zell where he could change. Zell turned and stared at him.  
  
'Are you really Harry Potter,' he asked, great interest in his eyes.  
  
'Yes,' Harry said rather angrily waiting for some horrible comment to come; Zell was Malfoy's brother after all. It never came; Zell only smiled weekly and made his way into the bathroom to change. When he came back out he didn't say anything else to Harry but just followed down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley sat alone, with a couple of plates of food on the table waiting for them. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Order's Whereabouts

Note: Sorry it took so long, but I finally have the next chapter, the one after this shouldn't be too far away either, so never fear. My reviews have now reached 30, hurrah!! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, double thanks if you reviewed twice, triple thanks if you reviewed thrice and so on and so on.  
  
Daisie: I'm glad you think Zell is cute, that's what I wanted people to think when they read stuff about him. I thought it would be obvious what Snape would be doing, but its okay you'll find out for sure latter on. Of course your still wondering about whom the father is, but don't worry, I give you another hint soon enough and you can try and figure it out then. Thanks again for reviewing its good to see you still like it.  
  
Shortnsassy: Yeah, I guess Harry was a bit rude, but you gotta think what it would be like for him, this is Malfoy's brother and Malfoy can be pretty cruel, so he's kind of unsure. Yep, updated just for you, hehehehe. I love it when people say that Zell is cute, that's the reaction I wanted so thank you you're the second person to say it, greatly appreciated, and yeah I can tell you love kids. You'll probably like the next chapter than, it's a beauty. Thank you yet again for reviewing.  
  
JKH: AU= Alternative universe? I'll remember that one. Hehehe yeah that's right they are cousins so it could be quite odd, and James being dead could also probably be a tough one, but don't worry, anything's possible in Fiction. By the way the eye's might not be the exact colour that you think they could be, J.K. Rowling doesn't exactly state the father's eye colour, so I made it up - therefore you might have to figure it out in another way. Appreciate the review.  
  
Time Warp: Don't feel too badly for Zell, things do look up for him later on, well kind of. Hehehehe I'm doing it again. Thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... Alrighty back to Malfoy .... We haven't heard from him for a while.... Enjoy the chapter.... don't forget to review. .....  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 13!!  
  
It had only been two days since Zell had been gone from the Malfoy Manor and already it felt like he didn't even exist. When Draco and his mother had come home without him Lucius had not even asked where he had gone too, he didn't even care.  
  
Draco didn't like to admit that he was worried about him, but he was. His mother had miraculously believed his story about finding Snape when he had gone off by himself - his mother therefore assumed that Zell was in the hands of her best friend. However Draco wasn't so sure. He didn't trust Hagrid and he wasn't absolutely positive that Hagrid even managed to get Zell to Snape, for all Draco knew he could still be living with the giant in his filthy little hut, with his pathetic dog, getting brainwashed into thinking giants, muggles and mud-bloods aren't as bad as they seem. Draco shuddered at the thought.  
  
There hadn't been any surprise raids since Zell had been gone and Draco had no idea how his father was going to explain his absence. His father's mind wasn't even on the raids any more; it was on far more important things.  
  
Only recently there had been a massive breakout at Azkaban Prison. Since then Voldamort had been determined to acknowledge who was and who wasn't on his side - that meant that Narcissa receiving the Dark Mark would occur a lot sooner than he had thought it would. Since their escape, the Death Eaters had been attacking muggle's and muggle villages, simple because they thought it proper to take their revenge out on them. Because of this there were no more guards, guarding the Malfoy's gate and so naturally Lucius went off to join his Master and the other Death Eaters, so most of the time it was just Draco and his mother.  
  
Draco could tell that his mother was worried about what would happen to her after she received the Dark Mark, although she refused to show it. He was sure that she too would probably be forced to join in with the muggle attacks and that he, Draco would be left alone. He wondered if he too would be forced, by his father, to become a follower of Voldamort. He wasn't even sure if there would be anything wrong with it, he didn't like muggles or mud-bloods and he knew he would be doing many wizards a favor if he were to kill a few of them, but was that what he really wanted to do?  
  
Draco was in his room lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, twirling his wand between his fingers. He had heard his father come into the house a little while ago and lock himself in his office - probably had another eventful night attacking muggles, Draco thought.  
  
His stomach let out a low growl. He got up from his bed and decided to head for the kitchen for something to eat. He could've woken Plinky and got him to do it for him, but what was the use, the stupid little elf would only look at Draco with his pathetic little face and say master this master that - Draco hated house-elves with a passion; they were so weak and useless.  
  
He slowly made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, it was empty as usual. Draco thought about making a sandwich maybe, something else but deciding that he couldn't be bothered he just made his way back up to his room, his stomach still growling savagely.  
  
As he walked past his father's office, he could here arguing. It was of course Lucius cold voice, and he could also make out his mothers. He leant against the wall right near the door, and risked pushing it open a fraction so he could here what was going on.  
  
'-And what did he say to you?' Draco's father questioned his mother.  
  
'I already told you what he told me,' Narcissa shouted at Lucius, 'You know just as much as I do.'  
  
'Don't play dumb with me Narcissa; I know you know where they are meeting.'  
  
'If I knew I would have told you by now, I don't care what happens to them Lucius.'  
  
'Oh, I beg to differ, I think you do,' Lucius spat angrily.  
  
'What?' Narcissa questioned, 'Why would I care about what happens to Dumbledore and his worthless little followers?'  
  
'I don't know, but you do, I can tell. You should know by now that you can't hide anything from me Narcissa.'  
  
'I'm not hiding anything from you. Look, Kreacher is bound to Dumbledore and the others, he can't reveal there secrets. He hadn't told me anything - I don't know where they are.'  
  
'LIAR!' Lucius spat and Draco heard threatening footsteps.  
  
'I swear to you Lucius, I don't know where they are.'  
  
Draco tried desperately to figure out what his parents were talking about. Who on earth was Kreacher? And who was it that his father was trying to find? Did it have something to do with what the Dark Lord was planning to do next? At his mother's strong word's Draco could here Lucius backing off slightly, he actually believed her.  
  
'Fine,' he said, softening his voice. 'Than perhaps Kreacher left us a hint of some kind, tell me again what he told you when he came here.'  
  
'All he told me was that Dumbledore had indeed begun another grouping, The Order of the Phoenix. He couldn't tell me who was in it, although Volda-, I mean The Dark Lord could already guess who was probably involved.'  
  
'What else did he tell you,' Lucius urged his wife on.  
  
'The only other information he told us was about the Potter's son and his godfather Sirius Black,' Narcissa said, her voice slightly softer. 'And we have already used that information, as much to our advantage as possible.'  
  
Draco was slightly surprised. He had searched the paper every week to try and discover what had happened at the end of last term and now he was slowly putting the pieces together. He knew before that Dumbledore would probably try and put a group together, to make an attempt of stopping the Dark Lord, now he knew what it was called, The Order of the Phoenix. But Sirius Black being Harry's godfather was quite a surprise, Draco knew that Sirius had apparently been responsible for the Potters' death.  
  
'Yes, well that information proved quite useful. At least the Order is now one member shorter, I always knew your cousin would fall at the hands of either The Dark Lord or his followers.'  
  
Draco felt confused. Had his father just said that Sirius Black died at the hands of Voldamort, but as far as he knew, Black was on their side. Obviously he was mistaken; Black had probably been working with the order and if he was Harry's godfather, than Potter probably knew exactly where the Order was.  
  
'So he didn't tell you what the Order was doing or where they are?' Lucius asked, still trying to get some answers.  
  
'No, he didn't. He was still bound to Sirius at the time so he couldn't reveal any of his personal secrets, which included where the order wa-'  
  
'Hold on,' Lucius said, suddenly sounding positively delighted. 'Whose house-elf is Kreacher?'  
  
'What?' Narcissa said, sounding puzzled.  
  
'You heard me, now answer the question,' Lucius shouted.  
  
'He belonged to my mother's sister originally. That's Sirius' mother, my Aunt,' Narcissa said still completely puzzled.  
  
No matter how many times Draco heard it he still couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother was related to Sirius Black. He had never known his mother's original last name, before she married Lucius and became a Malfoy, and now he knew it. There wasn't much Draco knew about his mother and father's ancestry, that just wasn't important anymore, but now Draco wished he did know more. Sirius Black, Potter's Godfather and friend of Potter's parent's was actually related to his mother, what did that mean? Nothing he tried to tell himself, he was being stupid, Narcissa wasn't like Sirius, or was she?  
  
'And where did your dear old Aunt live?' Lucius asked, sounding victorious.  
  
'That was a long time ago now,' Narcissa said, obviously straining to think of the answer.  
  
'Think, Narcissa, don't you disappoint me,' Lucius threatened, sounding slightly less hopeful and getting angrier.  
  
'Grimand . Griman . Grimaul . Grimauln . GRIMMAULD!' Narcissa shouted, delighted that she got it. 'Grimmauld Place.'  
  
'Your sure,' Lucius asked sounding extremely pleased again, 'because if your wrong-,'  
  
'No, I'm certain that's it . although I don't remember what number,' Narcissa said sounding slightly worried.  
  
'The number doesn't matter, Narcissa. Well done, I will inform the Dark Lord immediately. We have them now.'  
  
Draco didn't like the tone in his father's voice and his mother's silence told him that neither did she. Draco could talk to Narcissa later about something that was now bothering him, for now he was going to go back to hiding in his room before his father caught him listening in. 


	14. Chapter 14: Childish Behaviour

Note: Alrighty then, here is the next chapter, a nice long one, so enjoy it whilst you can because there won't be another one up for a little while, (There really packing on the assignments) but not to worry, Christmas holidays soon, plenty of writing for you. First day of summer today, yippee, only 25 days till Christmas. Hurrah!  
  
Shortnsassy: Don't worry here is a whole chapter on Zell and it's extremely eventful, just to keep you happy. And you can see for yourself how Ginny feels about Zell, and how the other Weasley's feel. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
JKH: Random Death Eater? Pettigrew? Tom Riddle? Wow your sure thinking of all the possibilities. Well don't worry you'll find out soon. Is it Lupin? You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks again for reviewing.  
  
Time Warp: You laughed, Hurrah! I tried to put lots of funny bits in this chapter for you too, so I just hope you laugh at this one. You liked the twist, that's great thank you so much for reviewing, I greatly appreciate it.  
  
Daisie: Thank you so much for the very encouraging review. I'm glad to see I thought of things that others hadn't, it's always good to here when you think of different things. Thanks again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... Okay let's see how Zell's going shall we?............. a nice long chapter for all of you eager reader's.....  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 14!!  
  
The morning after Zell had arrived was not a pleasant one. Mrs. Weasley had introduced him to everyone - everyone who he hadn't met the night before - and the moment they found out he was Malfoy's brother there was utter chaos.  
  
'Why'd you take him in for mum, you know there family's no good,' Ron had said.  
  
'A Malfoy, have you gone mad, he'll tell his parents everything,' Fred added later on.  
  
'He could be You-Know-Who's son for all I care, Dumbledore asked me to take care of him and that's what I'm going to do, regardless of what family he's from, and whilst he is under this roof you are to treat him as if he were one of us. Understood? If you don't like it George than you can leave now,' Mrs. Weasley had shouted to the room. Regardless of whether or not the Weasley children were happy about Zell, they kept there mouth's shut about him for the rest of the day, not wanting to get kicked out - or not get fed, as Mrs. Weasley later threatened.  
  
The first couple of hours had not gone by too smoothly. Whilst Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Ginny and Hermione didn't mind the fact that a Malfoy was walking around the house, Fred, George and Ron were not at all pleased. Fred attempted to curse him whenever he walked past; George tried to lock him in the cupboard with Kreacher and Ron was threatening to take him to Diagon Alley and leave him there. However the younger Malfoy seemed to narrowly escape all the dangers that passed his way and it wasn't long before he was thoroughly enjoying running away from George, dodging all Fred's spells and annoying Ron. In fact by the night of his first day, not only was he having fun but Fred and George seemed to be starting to enjoy his company as well, although Harry knew that they would never admit it. They had never had someone that they could perform all sorts of spells on and have them get right back up again, without telling on them and without breaking down in tears.  
  
By dinner time nearly everyone had there own use for the boy, he seemed to be the most exciting thing at the Black's boring old home, although no one wanted to admit it. Hermione and Ginny had loved him right from the word go, Ginny a little reluctant at first, but after only a few short minutes she had taken as much a liking to him as Hermione. ('Oh! He's so cute isn't he?') Harry had never seen anyone quite so energetic, it seemed as though Zell never wanted to sit down, and if he did than he would always have to be doing something, this annoyed Ron a great deal - In fact Ron and Lupin were the only one's who still seemed to disliked the boy by the morning of his second day there.  
  
'Can't you ever sit still?' Ron shouted at Zell who was chasing Crookshanks, Hermione's pet cat, up and down the hall.  
  
'Honestly he's a bloody menace,' Ron told Harry.  
  
Harry nodded his head slightly; he still couldn't decide whether or not he liked Zell, apart from the fact that he was a Malfoy, he didn't seem all that bad, in fact he was totally the opposite to any Malfoy that he had encountered. Even though he was a Malfoy, there was something about him that was so familiar, something that reminded him of someone else, but he just couldn't place his finger on it, even though it was probably so obvious.  
  
'Say Ron,' Harry asked.  
  
'Hmm,' Ron muttered in reply.  
  
'Does Zell . remind you of anyone?'  
  
'Yeah he sure does,' Ron muttered disapprovingly, 'reminds me of Pig.'  
  
Harry smiled slightly. He was indeed very much like Ron's tiny, hyperactive owl by the name of Pigwidgeon, but that wasn't what Harry had meant.  
  
'I mean a person Ron. Does he remind you of anyone we know . not so much personality, but looks,' Harry asked.  
  
'Dunno, haven't really looked. OY!' He shouted out the door. 'Malfoy, come here a sec.'  
  
Straight away the tiny blonde headed boy stuck his freckly face around the corner of their door and made Ron jump slightly.  
  
'How'd you get here so fast?' he asked, angry that he had made him jump.  
  
'I was already here,' he squeaked happily.  
  
'Whatever,' Ron said returning to his sitting position on his bed. 'Just stand here for a second . and don't fidget.'  
  
Zell stopped moving around almost at once and stood right where Ron had told him too, straight in front of the two of them. Harry watched as Ron looked Zell up and down, squinting every now and then. Harry took this opportunity to have a good look at him too. He had on a dark blue, baggy pare of Jeans and an old white t-shirt that was far too big for him, he defiantly reminded Harry of someone.  
  
'He sort of looks like Sirius . if you squint,' Ron said, squinting his eyes so much that they were almost closed.  
  
'That's only because him and Malfoy's mum were cousin's, they probably have some similarities in looks. Look again Ron and this time keep your eyes open.'  
  
'I was,' Ron said, but nonetheless he took another look at the boy that stood in front of him. Zell was beginning to get a little agitated with standing still for so long and slowly began to turn his body from side to side, in boredom.  
  
'Sorry Harry, I don't see it,' Ron said shaking his head, at that moment Hermione entered.  
  
'What are you guy's doing?' she asked sounding extremely bored, 'Oh! Your talking to Zell, Ron, well that's real-'  
  
'-I'm not talking to him, just analyzing, and where done now so he can go,' Ron said signaling the door to the small boy.  
  
'How come you've got so many freckles?' Zell asked in his usual excited tone.  
  
'GET OUT!' Ron yelled angrily, as Harry tried to suppress a laugh.  
  
'Oh Ron, let him stay, what harm could he do?' Hermione said.  
  
'It's not what harm he'll do; it's what harm I'll do to him if he stays.'  
  
'Oh Ron really,' Hermione said, moving into their room and sitting on the end of Ron's bed, 'he's not that bad.'  
  
'Yes he is,' Ron protested but it was no use, Hermione had signaled for Zell to stay and he quickly made his way over to his bed which was squashed so close to Harry's that it looked like a double, and lay flat on his back, staring fixated on Ron - even though Zell slept in the room, Ron forbid him to be in there at any time, unless of course he was asleep.  
  
'This place is so boring,' Hermione said, trying to break the hostile atmosphere that was in the room.  
  
'You bored?' Ron said, 'Haven't you got homework to do or something?'  
  
'Well, I finished it all in the first week and I was just doing some extra study, but I've finished most of the books I borrowed.'  
  
Ron and Harry stared at Hermione in disbelief; she shifted uncomfortably and than quickly changed the topic.  
  
'So, what were you two talking about before?'  
  
'Him,' Ron said, shoving his thumb in Zell's direction.  
  
'I asked Ron if he reminded him of anyone, but he doesn't see it,' Harry added to Ron's very general overview.  
  
'As a matter of fact, I was just saying that to Ginny at breakfast,' Hermione said looking at Zell again, 'but between us we couldn't work out who it was.'  
  
'Neither can I,' Harry said disappointed.  
  
'Well I guess he would probably look like his mum and dad,' said Ron rather sarcastically, 'as that's usually where a person gets there looks.'  
  
'That's right Ron, but who is his dad,' she corrected him quietly; unsure of whether Zell knew his family situation.  
  
'Oh yeah,' Ron said stupidly, 'guess I forgot about that.'  
  
Zell had started getting bored again and he was fidgeting with his hands whilst looking around the room for something to do or annoy.  
  
'Come to think of it, I suppose he does kind of remind me of someone,' Ron told his friends, 'although I'm with you two, I don't know who.'  
  
'I think it's his eyes,' Hermione said, 'I do wish I knew, this is really starting to bug me.'  
  
'Why don't we just ask him,' Harry asked, 'It couldn't do him any harm.'  
  
'Right you are Harry,' Ron said, and than blurted out before Hermione could intervene, 'Oy, Zell, who's your father? I mean your real father? You do know that Lucius isn't your real father, right?'  
  
'Ron,' Hermione said appalled.  
  
'Yes,' Zell said, delighted at being spoken to again, 'my brother told me.'  
  
'Of course he would, Malfoy takes pleasure in ruining everyone's life,' Ron said rather disgustedly. 'So who is he than?'  
  
'I don't know, my mum wouldn't tell me,' he said uncaringly.  
  
'Doesn't that bother you?' Hermione asked, getting involved.  
  
'A little, but she'll never tell me, and Draco doesn't know,' Zell told Hermione. 'Do you like the Chudley Cannon's?' he asked Ron, noticing the posters on his wall and forgetting all about their previous conversation.  
  
Ron didn't have to answer because Fred and George immediately burst in the room.  
  
'Okay time's up,' Fred told Ron, whilst George grabbed Zell.  
  
'For what?' Ron asked looking confused.  
  
'He means that your time with Zell is up, it's our turn now,' George said.  
  
'No way were talking to him,' Ron protested, 'what do you want him for anyway?'  
  
'He's our tester,' Fred said cheerfully.  
  
'What? No!' Hermione squealed disapprovingly.  
  
'What's the problem Hermione, he loves it, gets to eat all the lollies he wants, he doesn't care if he gets sick, ain't that right mate?' George said patting Zell on the back.  
  
Zell nodded happily and with one last gleeful look at Hermione they strode off, taking Zell with him.  
  
'I'll give him till morning,' Ron said.  
  
'Until what?' Harry asked puzzled.  
  
'Until they kill him with those things,' Ron added.  
  
Mrs. Weasley cooked up another feast for dinner that night, a little earlier than usual as there would be another meeting for the Order that night. Dumbledore had joined the usual crowd and miraculously Zell was still alive and unharmed.  
  
Fred and George asked him over and over again which lollies he liked the most, and which tricks were his favorite, and why. They were clearly beginning to like the idea of having someone younger to manipulate and use as their guinea-pigs, the fact that it was a Malfoy, seemed to be an added bonus. Ron hadn't taken his eyes of him since their little conversation before and neither, for that matter, did Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were having a conversation about something girly with Mrs. Weasley and Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley were laughing heartily away at the opposite end. Lupin was having a conversation with Dumbledore that didn't look like it was a very pleasant discussion as both seemed very grim.  
  
'Don't worry about it Remus, we are doing everything we can, believe me,' Dumbledore finished obviously trying to reassure Lupin, but not succeeding.  
  
A small comfortable silence spread across the table as everyone was too busy eating, to worry about talking. Zell, who had obviously finished eating, was staring at Lupin in fascination. Lupin who had obviously only just noticed shifted uncomfortably.  
  
'What is it?' he asked rather rudely. Lupin had not been awfully fond of the small boy since he had come. Harry assumed it was to do with the fact that the Malfoy's had played a significant role in Sirius' death and he wasn't taking to kindly to any of them after that, and since Tonks had been announced missing, Lupin hadn't been in the best of mood.  
  
'Are you Professor Lupin?' he asked in his energized voice.  
  
'I'm not a Professor anymore, but yes that's me. Why?'  
  
'My brother said that you're a ware-wolf, is it true?' he squealed in absolute delight and amazement.  
  
'Yes it is,' Lupin snapped, a little unnecessarily, 'I suppose he made up some story about how violent and sadistic I am and how everyone was scared of me.'  
  
'No,' Zell said looking displeased with getting yelled at.  
  
'So let me get this straight, he actually said good things about me?'  
  
'Well, no,' Zell said shrinking slightly in his chair, 'but-'  
  
'If you don't mind, I don't particularly want to talk about it,' Lupin said roughly as if this was final.  
  
'Okay,' Zell said softly, looking away from Lupin.  
  
After Zell's conversation a miserable sort of feeling had come across the table at Lupin's obvious bad mood and seeming as though no one had anything else to talk about and the atmosphere was already miserable Harry asked the question he had wanted to ask.  
  
'Have you heard any news about Tonks?' Harry asked quietly, aiming the question at Dumbledore.  
  
'Not as of yet, Harry,' Dumbledore said seriously, staring straight at Harry.  
  
'Who's Tonk's?' Zell asked curiously.  
  
'Do you ever stop asking question's that people don't want to answer,' Lupin said, turning his head to face Zell.  
  
'I just wanted to know who was missing,' Zell said, 'maybe I know where they are.'  
  
'You wouldn't know,' Lupin said rather harshly, 'but I wouldn't be surprised if your parents did,'  
  
'If my parent's know than why don't you ask them?'  
  
Harry felt extremely sorry for Zell, he probably had no idea how people regarded his family in the real world.  
  
'I wouldn't ask them anything, even if my life depended on it,' Lupin said starring the six year old right in the eyes.  
  
Zell stared back, obviously looking angry, although compared to the type of angry Harry had seen in his life this was nothing, he would know what real angry was later on in life.  
  
'Why? What's wrong with my parents?' he said, sticking out his bottom lip to show that his anger.  
  
'Their Death Eaters that's why, although you probably don't know what that means. It means there cowards, weaklings and have to work together in big groups, hiding behind masks to kill a measly crowd of helpless muggles.'  
  
'My parent's aren't murderers,' Zell said defiantly, 'but my brother told me that ware-wolves are.'  
  
What Zell had said had hit its mark. Lupin was taken a back and looked on the verge of lunging at the boy. The fact that the words had come from a mere six-year old, a child, was probably what had gotten him the most. The look on Zell's face however told Harry that he didn't quite understand what he had just said or the effect that it just had on Lupin.  
  
'You're asking for i-' Lupin began in a savage tone but was interrupted immediately by Dumbledore's firm, overpowering voice.  
  
'- Zell, Remus, I demand you cease this senseless bickering at once,' Dumbledore said his voice booming around the room. 'We must learn to get along and put aside our differences. Remus, Zell is not the same as his parent's and you should know better than to take a six-year olds word's to heart, I don't think he fully understands the meaning of what he has just said.'  
  
Both Lupin and Zell had turned to stare at Dumbledore, both looking as though they didn't regret what they had said at all.  
  
'Now I want each of you to apologize and end this with a friendly handshake, and there will be no more of this childish behavior from you Remus, you must set an example.'  
  
Lupin knew that Dumbledore's words were final and reluctantly apologized, Zell bowed his head as if saddened that he was yelled at by Dumbledore and after a much more meaningful sorry than Lupin, they shook hands. It seemed almost comical seeing a full grown wizard shaking hands with someone who didn't even reach their waistline.  
  
A small clatter and a loud gasp however made everyone's heads turn. Mrs. Weasley had dropped her fork onto the table with a clang and was starring fixedly at Lupin as though in shock.  
  
'Remus .' she stuttered, not taking her eyes of him, 'he . you . I mean ..'  
  
She glanced at Zell than at Dumbledore and after receiving a small glare back continued to speak.  
  
'S-sorry Remus . I . never mind .' she finished still not taking her eyes of him. Finally she excused herself from the table and began collecting the plates to wash up. Lupin rubbed his face as if there was something on it that had caused Mrs. Weasley to gasp in surprise, but unable to find anything he looked back at Dumbledore confused.  
  
Everyone proceeded to their desert, Mrs. Weasley looking up to glance at an extremely confused Lupin every now and then, a large mile spreading across her face. 


	15. Chapter 15: The shocking truth

Note: Okay, here is the 15th chapter, finally. I think you'll find that it does not disappoint, but don't get too excited just yet, wait till the next one, oh boy! I love this story, and I love you guys for reviewing. It's your reviews more than anything that helped me continue to write well, so thank you.  
  
JKH: Yay you think reviewing my fic is fun, oh man, you're too much. Everyone is so sure it's Lupin, oh well. Dumbledore? Wow! That was a guess and a half. Not a bad combination. Hehehehe thanks for reviewing.  
  
Shortnsassy: Sorry about not focusing on Ginny, I did a little bit more in this chapter just for you, but still not that much, I promise I'll have more of her in a later chapter. Is Remus the daddy? You'll just have to read and find out. Thank you for the lovely review.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica: Come now, it might not be Lupin. What does Kawaii and baka mean? I'm curious. Thanks for reviewing and keep reading to see if you're right or not, you might get shocked.  
  
Daisie: Hehehehe I love the enthusiasm, but you could be wrong, read this chapter and find out. But than there's the next chapter and anything could happen than too. You just wait there's lots install for you lot. Disappointed eh! Hehehehe! Anyways thank you so much for the delightfully enthusiastic review loved it, ta very much.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... Alrighty than I think you'll thoroughly enjoy this.... Hehehehe..... I love it.... please leave heaps of reviews........  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 15!!  
  
Harry awoke the next morning, only to come face to face with a smiling freckly face.  
  
'George!' Harry yelled in surprise; nearly head butting him as he leapt to get up. 'What on earth are you doing?'  
  
'I'm not George, I'm Fred,' the red-headed twin exclaimed, 'and I'm here to tell you to get up.'  
  
'What'd you wake us for Fred,' Ron groaned whilst rolling over - he had probably been awoken by Harry's scream.  
  
'I dunno, just felt like it that's all,' Fred said smiling mischievously and leaving their room. Ron threw his pillow and it hit the door, he had obviously tried to hit Fred, but in his sleepy state missed.  
  
'Stupid git, wish he'd find something else to do.'  
  
Harry yawned loudly and flopped back down on his bed. He could here Ron next to him doing the same.  
  
'What do you think was up with your mum last night Ron?' Harry asked sleepily.  
  
'Dunno, probably realized she had forgotten to do something, it always happens.'  
  
'I dunno Ron, it seemed like something else.'  
  
'Who cares, couldn't be that importa-'  
  
'Good morning, did Fred wake you too?' It was Hermione and her hair looked, if possible, frizzier than usual, Ginny entered as well, looking extremely pale and drowsy.  
  
Harry nodded whilst Ron sat up to allow room for Ginny and Hermione to sit down at the end of his bed. Harry sat up as well.  
  
'I wish they could find something better to do with their morning,' Ginny said disapprovingly wiping some sleep out of her eyes.  
  
'Where's Zell?' Hermione said looking just past Harry.  
  
'Don't know, don't care,' Ron said yawning loudly again.  
  
'Your mum was acting a bit strange last night wasn't she?' Hermione said looking puzzled, 'What was that all about?'  
  
'For the second time, I don't know,' Ron said, getting up slowly, Harry followed suit, now that he was awake he was beginning to fell hungry.  
  
'We'll see you two downstairs, I want to find out if Fred and George found out anything about the order's meeting last night,' Ginny said, and her and Hermione left the room.  
  
Harry and Ron changed quickly and then followed the others downstairs, they too were eager to find out any news that they could.  
  
When they got downstairs, they followed the chattering to the lounge room, where, surprisingly, everyone was gathered - awake of course due to Fred and George, who were looking extremely pleased with themselves.  
  
'Good morning Ron, Good morning Harry dear,' Mrs. Weasley greeted them cheerfully. Harry admired the way she always stayed cheerful no matter what mood she was in. 'Come and sit here, we have some news to tell you.'  
  
Harry and Ron made their way slowly over to the lounge that Lupin was sitting at. He gave them both a weary greeting and turned to face Mr. Weasley who called for silence.  
  
'Okay everyone be quite for a second I have to tell you something important . don't get your hopes up it's not that exciting George,' Mr. Weasley had said to George who had looked at Fred in utter excitement - they obviously thought their father was going to tell them something about the Order's meeting.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was sitting next to Zell, who was on the edge of the lounge, swinging his legs. Hermione and Ginny were sitting cross-legged on the ground with Fred and George, listening intently whilst Bill and Charlie sat on their own lounge appearing as though they had already heard the news.  
  
'We have decided to have the next Order meeting at the school, as you know Hogwarts has several ancient spells around it, and as the next meeting is of great importance we decided to hold it there where we can not be overheard.'  
  
Harry watched as everyone appeared to sink back into their seats, this hadn't been the exciting news they were hoping to here.  
  
'It will be on tonight and because it is important that all the members are present you two will be in charge,' Mr. Weasley said, pointing, rather reluctantly, towards Fred and George, who perked up slightly after hearing this.  
  
'Really?' Fred uttered in disbelief.  
  
'Great, don't worry about a thing we'll take good care of everyone,' George said with a mischievous grin at Ron.  
  
'No way,' Ron shouted upon seeing the look Fred and George had given him, 'Why can't mum stay.'  
  
'I'm a member of the Order too Ron. It's very important that where all there.' Ron swore loudly and received a scowling look from his mother.  
  
'Well that's all I had to say, so I sup-'  
  
Suddenly two loud popping noises interrupted Mr. Weasleys ending message. It was Dumbledore, and to Harry's horror, and apparently the majority's too, Professor Snape had also arrived.  
  
'Good morning Arthur,' Dumbledore said in his calm voice before addressing the rest of room. Snape simply glared at Harry, Ron and the others in turn, avoiding Lupin and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley altogether.  
  
'Ah, Dumbledore, I was just finishing telling the others about tonight,' Mr. Weasley said with a cheerful smile.  
  
'Of course Arthur, but there has been a change of plans, it will be on tomorrow night instead, as there is some important business I wish certain members to deal with tonight,' Dumbledore said in a very serious tone, and Snape shifted slightly.  
  
Harry was sure that he wasn't alone when he thought that he would really like to know what it was that Snape had been getting up to all this time.  
  
'Oh, well thank you Dumbledore for telling us,' Mr. Weasley said, nodding to Fred and George to make sure they took in the change of plans. They must have understood because they returned Mr. Weasley's nod.  
  
'How about a cup of tea, Dumbledore, before you go, Severus your welcome to one too,' Mrs. Weasley said happily.  
  
'I would never turn down a cup of tea if it was offered to me,' Dumbledore said smiling kindly; Snape however looked as though he would rather drink poison.  
  
Mrs. Weasley got to making the tea straight away whilst Snape and Dumbledore took a seat on the lounge that Mrs. Weasley had just left. Snape looked as though this were the most painful experience he had ever experienced, and the look on Lupin's face told Harry that the feelings were mutual.  
  
'And how have you been Zell,' Dumbledore addressed the boy next to him, still smiling.  
  
'Great!' Zell squealed in his usual enthusiastic voice. 'I'm a tester.'  
  
'Yeah, best one we've ever had,' George added and Fred nodded. Zell was positively beaming after this last comment and stuck his head up real high with a smug look on his face, making Ginny giggle.  
  
Dumbledore continued to ask Zell questions about his first days there, whilst Snape surveyed Zell very closely. He seemed to be taking in everything about him, from the way he spoke to the way he moved.  
  
Mrs. Weasley finally entered with the tea, and after Bill summoned up a table out of no where, she placed it on top and poured everyone a cup. Snape hadn't taken one, as Harry had no doubt; neither did Zell or Charlie, who apparently didn't like tea.  
  
'Have you found out how long Zell will be staying here?' Mrs. Weasley asked Dumbledore casually.  
  
'For a little while yet Molly,' Dumbledore said seriously and noticing the look on Lupin's face he added, 'What? So eager to get rid of him Remus?'  
  
Lupin who had looked thoroughly disappointed at Dumbledore's response, smiled weakly, 'Of course not Dumbledore.'  
  
'Good, because I should hope your using this time to get to know him a little better,' Dumbledore added with a smile, Lupin looked completely confused.  
  
'And why would I want to get to know him better?' Lupin asked Dumbledore with a look that suggested what the older man had said had utterly offended him.  
  
'Haven't you figured it out yet?' Dumbledore asked Lupin very seriously, obviously choosing his word's very carefully.  
  
Harry looked up curious as to what it was that Lupin had yet to figure out, because he too had obviously not figured it out either. It seemed that he wasn't the only curious one, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione looked up at him, as did Zell. Lupin eyed Zell closely.  
  
'Haven't I figured what out yet?' Lupin asked now looking completely lost.  
  
'I'm surprised at you Remus, Molly and I have both picked it up, I would have thought you'd have by now . no?'  
  
Harry was itching to know what it was that Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley had figured out that everyone else hadn't. This was obviously what Mrs. Weasley had realized the other night. Harry moved in closer to make sure he could here, so did Ron - this was totally unnecessary as Dumbledore was certainly speaking loudly enough.  
  
Snape shifted uncomfortably in his seat, 'Professor I don't think you should bother telling him such an unimportant-'  
  
'What are you talking about Dumbledore? What have you and Molly figured out that I haven't,' Lupin asked, now dying to know as everyone else was. It was probably Snape not wanting him to know, more than anything else, which made him so eager to find out.  
  
Snape looked as though he were about to interrupt again, but Dumbledore spoke first.  
  
'Why Remus, we have reason to believe that Zell is your son.' 


	16. Chapter 16: Uncomfortable silence

Note: So here's chapter 16, I was kind of rushing to get this one too you so I'm sorry if you don't like it. Its short I know but don't worry the next one's way longer and far more eventful. This one is important though so don't get the wrong idea, and I think you'll still like it, it's just kind of uneventful that's all. Actually no it's not. Thanks for the great review from the last chapter; I've almost got 50 reviews, Hurrah! Thanks guys!  
  
Lady Ana Maria Lorinan: Laughing? In disbelief? Come now it isn't that hard to believe. If everyone else is ruled out why can't Remus? Yeah them sleeping together is kind of scary, but come on you never know. Maybe he was drunk, that's why he didn't figure it out! You never know. Thanks for reviewing, glad you read it and thought it was hilarious! Hehehe!  
  
RaistlinofMetallica: Yeah Dumbledore agrees with you. Okay I understand the Japanese works now, hehehehe I'll remember them and I'll use them. Glad to here you'll keep reading, much appreciated.  
  
JKH: Everyone thinks about them sleeping together. You dirty people just face the facts, they had a kid. Na, I was just joking, you don't disgust me. How do you know he doesn't believe it, he's just a little shocked, he'll get over it. Don't worry you'll now get to see his reaction and thanks so much for the review.  
  
Time Warp: Good to here your surprised, that's what I wanted, thanks heaps.  
  
Shortnsassy: You knew it? Oh, come now. Okay what in the world does makisha la brecth nue dals, mean?? Thanks for the review.  
  
Daisie: Good to see you're happy. Thanks for the review, 'ppreciate it.  
  
PRONGSLOVER: You knew it too? Aw, no secrets. Thanks loads for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... Okay you'll like this one ....... Prepare yourself................ You prepared????.................. you'd better be...........  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 16!!  
  
The room had become extremely quite, an extremely uncomfortable silence. Harry was conscious of the fact that he had been starring at Lupin for quite some time, but he just couldn't pull his eyes away - he was waiting desperately for some sort of reaction, but it didn't seem to want to come, Lupin just sat, starring at Dumbledore as if he had grown about twelve extra eyes.  
  
Everyone else around the room was doing exactly the same. Bill, Charlie and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had all taken the news fairly well, they were nodding in agreement, but the others hadn't. Fred and George were staring at Lupin in utter shock, as was Ron, they were probably thinking the same thing as Harry, how could he . with a Malfoy? Dumbledore had made a big mistake? Hermione and Ginny were looking backwards and forwards between Lupin and Zell, obviously trying to decide for themselves.  
  
Dumbledore was watching Lupin closely with a very serious expression and Zell was behind him, gapping at Lupin as if he had only just noticed him for the first time. Snape had an extremely unusual expression on his face, which was quite difficult to read, but Harry was sure that it wasn't a pleased one. Finally Lupin broke eye contact with Dumbledore and looked down at Zell, than back to Dumbledore, he looked downright horrified.  
  
'W-What did you say?' he stammered breathlessly.  
  
'I said that Molly and I have reason to believe that he is your son,' Dumbledore repeated slowly.  
  
'But he couldn't possibly be . I don't have . well at least I didn't think I had any .' Lupin was struggling to find the words he needed and he looked thoroughly confused and almost on the verge of being sick.  
  
'Of course we don't know for sure Remus, but you two do look alike,' Mrs. Weasley said joining in on the conversation. Dumbledore was nodding his head very seriously at Mrs. Weasley's words.  
  
'But it's not . how old did you say you were?' Lupin stuttered, targeting the question at Zell.  
  
'Six,' Zell replied very quietly and not at all his usual enthusiastic self.  
  
Lupin suddenly turned very pale as he looked at Zell and then at Dumbledore as if pleading for a way out. 'I don't believe this.'  
  
Ron made a small noise beside Harry, obviously about to say something, but he quickly elbowed him in the side signaling for him to keep quite. Harry looked back and noticed that Snape had an even stranger expression than before; it almost looked like he was struggling to say something.  
  
'So do you see now Remus,' Dumbledore asked, looking at Lupin caringly.  
  
Lupin opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.  
  
'I can understand, you must be shocked, I was when I figured it out,' Mrs. Weasley said, obviously trying to comfort him, but not succeeding. Lupin continued to look petrified but after a few minutes of starring at Zell he managed to muster up a small nod, as if accepting, with great reluctance, what he had just been told.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Snape make a quick movement and change of expression and finally he spoke.  
  
'You are mistaken Dumbledore, he is not Lupin's son.' The tone in Snape's voice was very serious as he pointed at Zell.  
  
'Are you so sure Severus? They are exactly alike and even Remus himself is admitting that it could be possible-' Dumbledore began only to be cut off by Snape's angry tone immediately.  
  
'I can assure you Dumbledore that he is not Zell's father.'  
  
'He must be,' Mrs. Weasley protested staring at Snape.  
  
'He has to be Severus it is as clear as day, what would make you think otherwise?' Dumbledore said watching Snape closely.  
  
Snape shifted uncomfortably for a moment before glaring at Lupin with absolute dislike and muttering a sentence that made the room go even quieter than before, if that was possible.  
  
'He is not and would never be the ware-wolves boy. I have already been told . Zell is my son.' Snape's eye twitched slowly after he said this and what he had said seemed to cost him an extreme effort.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Snape with a shocked expression on his face, and so, for that matter, did the rest of the room. No one said anything for quite a while and Harry noticed that most of the room seemed to be doing exactly what he was doing, trying to figure out who was less likely to be Zell's father, Snape or Lupin. Was Snape just joking?  
  
Harry knew Snape would never be the kid type person, but than again you didn't exactly plan for kids, did you? But Harry was sure that Snape would have known long before he had, if he was really Zell's father. But than there was Lupin, a ware-wolf, and Harry hadn't even heard him ever talk about the Malfoy's, not even Lucius. But Snape had said he'd known for sure.  
  
The shock of what Snape had to say seemed to take an age to overcome.  
  
'You are certain Severus?' Dumbledore asked, returning to his calm composure. Snape nodded, extremely slowly, not taking his deadly eyes of Lupin.  
  
'Well . you'll forgive me than Remus. Thank you Molly for the tea, see you tomorrow Arthur. Good bye everyone,' Dumbledore said, nodding to the room. He seemed very eager to leave, and Harry couldn't quite figure out why. Was he going to have a private talk to Snape?  
  
Two small popping noises announced the departure of Snape and Dumbledore, but it appeared as though no one had heard it, everyone still seemed rather confused.  
  
'Right how about a spot of breakfast,' Mrs. Weasley said very quickly, 'you all must be starving.'  
  
Harry felt himself nod slowly still slightly dazed.  
  
'Yes, thanks Molly, that would be great,' Lupin said, finally snapping out of his kind of trance.  
  
Lupin looked a little happier at breakfast, but he still couldn't take his eyes off Zell, and Snape seemed to be the talk of the town. There were lots of questions everyone wanted to ask and it didn't seem like anyone really believed what he had said, but the look on Lupin's face when they said they didn't believe him made them change their minds, just for him - Mrs. Weasley, noticing Lupin's face, silenced them all and continued to serve out the food. 


	17. Chapter 17: Avada Kadavra

Note: Finally got 50 reviews. 52 actually, this is so cool. Well it took a while but I finally have for you the 17th chapter. Read it slow because I don't know how long until the next. I'm on Christmas holidays in 2 days though. so I will finally get to finish it. Hurrah! But it will be kind of sad at the same time. Well I hope you like this chapter . I made it action packed and full of suspense just to make up for the delay. enjoy.  
  
JKH: Does he remember sleeping with Cissa? Well that's up to you to find out in later chapters. Hehehehehe I liked the comment on his looks. Yes... Yes they are to throw the hoards of women off; he was quite attractive when she slept with him, IF she slept with him. You'd sleep with him??? Why the way he looks now? HE'S GREASY! Not that there's anything wrong with grease, I here you can make a lot of money out of it nowadays and he's got a heck of a lot of it. Thanks for the terrific review.  
  
Goten-Lupin: Glad you like it and I will surely keep on writing. Make sure you keep reading. Thanks heaps for the review. Goten and DBZ rock! Hehe just had to add that!  
  
Daisie: I'm glad you think it makes it more interesting. But don't be too sure of what I've written, I constantly change my mind, comforting thought hay! Thanks heaps for the review always a pleasure to here from you!  
  
Shortnsassy: You're my 50th reviewer. Hurrah! Thanks loads! (At least I think you are. yeah I'm sure you are.) Hehehe yeah it was a bit sudden, but I had to get it through. And come on, everyone does it at some stage, what's so wrong with Snape doing it?? Except I must admit with Narcissa is a bit off, but what can you do. Thanks again for the 50th review, means a heck of a lot considering I thought no one would read this.  
  
Time Warp: Snape didn't know about Zell, that's right, Narcissa had the baby, she didn't tell anyone not even Snape - so how was he too know. Yeah he was surprised because he didn't know who the kid was; it didn't click that it could be his kid, all that grease is getting to his head. Hehehe thank you for another great review.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica: So what if they don't look alike, and its good you're confused, your supposed to be, so don't worry it will make sense later on. Mind switch? Polyjuice? Wow your thinking way into it, I like that! Please continue reviewing and thank you so much.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... Righto... No more waiting...... Packed full of action for you with a great spin and stuff.... Not as trippy as the last chapter...... Hope you like it sorry about the wait... Hope it was worth it... Please review....  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't gotten much sleep the night that Snape announced his news. They were so shocked and confused by what they had heard that they talked about it all night. They even wrote down on a piece of paper the reasons why Zell would and would not be both Snape and Lupin's son.  
  
Zell had slept in Ginny and Hermione's room, because she thought it to cruel to talk about it in front of him. He hadn't said anything all night; it was quite scary to see him so quite.  
  
It didn't matter that the three of them were tired the next day, because no one really wanted to talk too much anyway. It seemed as though everyone was equally tired and it didn't appear as though anyone was really looking forward to the meeting that night.  
  
For most of the day it was pouring with rain, and the whole house was shaking from the roar of the thunder. There was nothing at all to do at Grimmauld Place so everyone was becoming agitated and bored. Harry and Ron hid in their room after Fred and George had decided that attempting to trip people over with the extendable ears, and then forcing them to sample their new inventions, was a fun way to pass the time.  
  
Zell had been hiding under the bed most of the day, and to Harry's great surprise, Ron offered to verse him in a game of wizards chess. Even though he lost, it cheered him up a great deal. Lupin had even taken up being a bit nicer to him after the news that he was a candidate to be the boy's father.  
  
Ginny and Hermione had joined the three of them in a teamed game of chess when Mrs. Weasley suddenly called to them to come down. When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Lupin were all dressed up in their cloaks and standing in the hall. Fred and George gave an evil grin at them as they made their way towards the frowning Mrs. Weasley.  
  
'Well, were off,' she said looking as though she would rather not be. 'Please behave yourselves, and for goodness sake don't leave the house.' She looked positively worried as she looked at each of them in turn.  
  
'Don't worry about a thing mum,' Fred said beaming.  
  
'Yeah, we'll take great care of them for you,' George added, giving his cheeky smile.  
  
If possible Mrs. Weasley now looked even more worried than before, but nonetheless she stated that she trusted the both of them and asked them to be good, before hugging every one of them in turn, including Zell - who slightly returned it.  
  
'Keep the house in one piece,' Charlie said cheerfully before disappearing with a pop. Bill followed straight after, than Mr. Weasley - who glanced sternly at the boys - than Mrs. Weasley and finally Lupin, who waved at them all, glanced at Zell than he too disappeared.  
  
'Well,' Fred said cheerfully, 'which one will we make try our new drink first George?'  
  
'I recon Ron'd probably appreciate it most,' George said, grinning mischievously at him.  
  
'Get lost you crazy gits,' Ron said, baking up slightly.  
  
The twins made a sudden jump towards him and he made a desperate run for it. He sprinted up the stairs faster than Harry had ever seen him go.  
  
'Help us catch him Zell and I'll give you two Sickles,' George called from up the stairs.  
  
'Two Sickles!' Zell repeated happily, and than joined in the chase.  
  
'Be careful Zell,' Ginny said before chasing him up the stairs.  
  
'I knew this would happen, she shouldn't have left them in charge,' Hermione said, biting her bottom lip and frowning. 'Come on Harry, we have to stop them before they hurt someone,' she continued, grabbing Harry by the arm and dragging him up the steps, before he could even get a say in.  
  
Even though Grimmauld Place was a big house, it wasn't hard to know which room they were in, not only did the path of broken vases and paintings give it away, so did Ron's constant yelling.  
  
They made their way into the room that Buckbeak was tied up in and found Ron pinned to the floor with Fred and George over each arm.  
  
'Get off me,' Ron screamed over the laughing of Fred and George. 'Zell, I'll give you three Sickles if you get these two off me.'  
  
Zells bright blue eyes lit up in happiness. Harry knew how much a little kid loved getting money, even if it was just a small amount. He remembered how excited he had been when he had found a few measly pounds on the side of the road at five, unfortunately Dudley wrestled him to the ground and stole it, but he had been excited nonetheless.  
  
Zell leapt on top of Fred and grabbed him round the middle trying to pull him off.  
  
'Help me Ginny, please,' Ron pleaded.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, but she tried helping nevertheless. She wrapped her arms around George's neck and tried pulling him to the side. Harry couldn't help but laugh as the five of them struggled to get one another off one another. Hermione looked at him and scowled.  
  
'Stop it all of you, cut it out,' She pleaded helplessly, but everyone was having so much fun, yelling and screaming that they weren't paying attention.  
  
Harry was now laughing so hard, he couldn't help himself anymore. He shrugged his shoulders at Hermione and made a running dive for the pile of people. It was total chaos. One minute Fred and George would be by your side than Zell would jump on top, followed by Ginny and than Ron would kick and scream. Every now and then a small helpless shout from Hermione could be heard but it was just ignored.  
  
The fun didn't last for long. Just as Ron had finally broken free of the twins grasp, and He, Harry and Ginny had them pinned on the floor, Zell still on top of them all, an ear-piercing scream filled the room. All of them stopped struggling and shouting at once, even Buckbeak, who had been desperately trying to reach all of them, came to a halt.  
  
Another scream followed the first, it was obviously a women's scream, and it was coming from the street outside. They all leapt to their feet at once and scrambled to the window so that they could view the street below. The best thing about the window was that you could look out of it and see the people below, but the people below couldn't look up and see you. That was the spell that was on the Black's old house, you couldn't see number twelve Grimmauld Place unless you were looking for it, and most muggles wouldn't be looking for it, as they had no idea it existed.  
  
The street was completely empty; nothing or no one could be seen. They each looked at each other nervously.  
  
'Look!' Zell shouted from Harry's side. He was pointing down the very end of the street, but all Harry could see was black.  
  
'What is it?' He asked Zell quietly.  
  
'Can't you see them?' He asked looking at where Harry was looking. 'There just there,' He said pushing Harry's head in the direction that he had just been looking in.  
  
'I still can't see a thin-' but his voice trailed off as, out of the darkness, he noticed several dark figures coming closer and closer.  
  
'Who the heck are they?' Fred asked quietly, fogging up the window.  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders slowly as he squinted up his eyes to try and make them clearer, 'Beats me.'  
  
The figures continued to come closer and closer, and as they stepped into the light Harry felt his heart suddenly speed up as he realized who the group was.  
  
'Death Eaters!' He shouted loudly, making the group gasp in realization.  
  
'Oh no, there coming this way, so you think they know where here?' Hermione asked desperately looking extremely worried. Normally someone would have tried to calm her down, but everyone was just as panicked.  
  
'What if they know about us?' Ginny said, 'Why else would they be here?'  
  
'Let's find out,' George said getting up.  
  
'No George what are you doing?' Hermione asked grabbing his arm.  
  
'I'm only going to open the window so we can hear what their saying,' He told Hermione, and when she finally let go he opened the window enough for the voices below to be heard.  
  
As they came closer still Harry could make out the dark cloaks and masks that they always wore. Finally, to Harry's great horror and everyone else's for that matter, they came to a halt meters away from their door.  
  
'So is this the place?' Harry heard one of the voices ask; he knew he had heard that voice before.  
  
'I don't know, there are no signs or anything,' came the reply from another familiar voice.  
  
'Dad!' Zell shouted loudly, making all six hands cover his mouth at once.  
  
They all looked nervously down, but the Death Eaters were still searching around, surveying each house in turn, it didn't appear as though they had heard the young boy's yell.  
  
'You have to keep quite Zell, we don't want him to know where here,' Fred said, as everyone took their hands away.  
  
'Why not?' Zell said, whispering this time.  
  
'Because . where playing a game and he can't know where here,' George said winking at the others.  
  
This answer seemed good enough to Zell as he smiled, nodded his head than put his finger to his lip as if to tell them that he would keep quite.  
  
'Dam, I can't find one number on any of these blasted houses,' a voice shouted angrily from below them.  
  
Suddenly a few more Death Eaters appeared out of the shadows, and they seemed to be carrying a struggling figure, which they tossed roughly on the floor.  
  
'What did you bring the muggle for?' the Death Eater, that Zell had claimed as Lucius said.  
  
'She 'eard us talking when we was walking down the street,' a voice unfamiliar to Harry said. 'Thought I'd bring 'er 'ere as she knows too much, and ask what you lads wanna do with 'er.'  
  
'The Dark Lord said there was to be no muggle torturing or destruction of muggle villages unless they contain Dumbledore's little group,' a deep, angry voice said. 'He doesn't want us to give ourselves away, not after all he did to get us out of Azkaban.'  
  
'Whoops, I guess I forget than,' the other said stupidly, 'How 'bout jus' this one than.'  
  
'Do as you like,' the other Death Eater said with a sigh, giving in. 'We can't even destroy this village until we know for sure that it's Grimmauld Place.'  
  
Harry went tense and he wasn't the only one. The Death Eaters knew the Order was at Grimmauld Place, somehow. Perhaps they really did have Tonk's, how else would they know, Kreacher couldn't have told them.  
  
A wicked laugh erupted from the Death Eater who had brought the muggle, the Death Eaters that had arrived with him laughed too. He raised his wand and shouted the spell Crucio.  
  
Harry's fingers tightened around his own wand that was in his pocket. As he watched the muggle girl twitch in her binds and gag, he couldn't help it. The next thing he knew he was on his feet desperately trying to escape Hermione's grip.  
  
'Harry don't be stupid, we'll all be killed.'  
  
He was about to say something smart when Lucius' voice below intervened and made Harry sit back down in relief.  
  
'Wait a second, maybe she can be of some use,' he said grabbing the other Death Eaters wrist until he stopped.  
  
'Whad-aya mean?' He asked confused.  
  
'We could ask her if this is Grimmauld Place, we wont need for her to know where number twelve is - if she says yes, we blow the place up and Dumbledore's little group with it,' Lucius said sounding proud of his little mention.  
  
'Ah, no can do I'm afraid lad,' the other Death Eater said, 'You see we sorta tortured 'er a fair bit before we got 'ere, she's gone bonkers, dunno where she is or who she is.'  
  
Harry felt himself boil with anger again, how could they be so heartless. Hermione's hand was tight around his arm once more, but he didn't get up. He wanted to stop them, but he couldn't risk getting his friends hurt.  
  
Harry watched as Lucius took off his mask and threw it at the ground in anger. 'Why do I even bother,' he shouted angrily, throwing his head back.  
  
Than it happened, almost so suddenly Harry wasn't sure that it even truly happened. Lucius' eyes made contact with Harry's, but how? He couldn't see the window, or could he? Lucius slow reaction was probably due to the fact that he was surprised to notice a window full of prying eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes trailed down to Zell. Harry felt the boy shuffle beside him, but he poked him slightly and he stopped immediately. Lucius shut his mouth and, looking extremely angry, turned back to his other Death Eaters. Harry's heart stopped, he knew where they were.  
  
Perhaps he should have run, or dived out the window and fought them head on, but something was telling him to stay. He looked at the others, their horror struck faces looked from one person to the next figuring out what to do, but Harry simply shook his head and peered back out the window - out of the corner of his eye he noticed everyone else do the same.  
  
Lucius raised his wand at the quivering girl on the floor. 'Avada Kedavra,' he shouted loudly and furiously, and the girl stopped quivering immediately.  
  
The other Death Eaters laughed happily, whilst some groaned in anger - obviously wanting to kill the girl themselves.  
  
'This isn't Grimmauld Place,' Lucius said murderously, 'we've come to the wrong dam place.'  
  
'Can we burn it anyways,' the Death Eater who brought the girl said.  
  
'No we can't, now lets get out of here before were seen,' Lucius said grabbing his fellow Death Eater roughly by the collar.  
  
They disaparated almost immediately, a few looking longingly at the many muggle houses in the street and kicking the small dead girl as they went.  
  
As soon as the last Death Eater had disappeared Harry let out a deep breath and turned to the others.  
  
'He saw us,' Ron said, slamming against the wall holding his chest, 'I swear he did.'  
  
'They know where here,' Fred said looking at the others in fear.  
  
'Why didn't they kill us then?' George asked looking thoroughly confused.  
  
They all sat back under the window, breathing heavily and starring at one another. Harry looked at Zell who was still looking out of the window.  
  
'Zell?' Harry asked, poking him gently in the side. 'What's up?'  
  
'Are they still there?' Ginny asked horror stricken.  
  
Zell remained silent until Hermione stepped forward and, placing her hands on his shoulder's, turned him around.  
  
His face was filled with tears and as he let out a giant sniff he pointed out the window and down at the ground. 'Why won't she get up?' He asked, 'What's wrong with her?' 


	18. Chapter 18: Mixed Emotions

Note: Sorry it took me so long to write this one guys, I promise there will be more frequent updates now; I just got behind with holidays and all. Hope it's worth the wait and thanks heaps for the terrific response. I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year, cause I sure did. Anywayz like I said I hope you like this chapter, because it was very hard to write. You have no idea how hard it was to keep everyone in character; you'll find out why, please review. Sorry again for it taking so long.  
  
Metallicverb: Very good question's, Lucius is a mystery no one really knows too much about him. Who knows what that man feels deep, deep, DEEP, down inside? I'm glad you thought it was heartbreaking, that's what I wanted. Thanks heaps for still reviewing it is much appreciated.  
  
JKH: Sex in the shower, ahahahahaha I like that one, I get the feeling he either doesn't take showers or is permanently greasy, but that's just me. That's right poor Zell; I was even upset when I wrote it. What did you mean when you said "I pity the Weasley's if Zell acts like his brother? Just a question I had to ask and thank you for the review.  
  
Daisie: No he didn't know Lucius was evil, he lived with him for all his life and well, he is all he knows. so he was sad. Wow! I'm glad you didn't let that part slip by you, the whole window thing I mean, that will be answered later, and you can see if you were right or not. Yeah you should have read it slower, but I should write faster too, sorry bout the wait, and thanks again for another great review.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica: Does he care? I never said he did, but you will find out for sure, well kind of, to tell you the truth, Lucius is confused as well. Hospital. ahhhhh one of my reviewers was ill. What was wrong with you? I'm honored that when you got back you read my fic. Thank you, for reviewing even when you weren't right in the head, much appreciated.  
  
Time Warp: You caught me out, yeah I said that, but I guess I lied. Anyways I tried but I was running out of things to type about for him, and it wasn't that important, that's why I only refer to him when it is important, now I've done the whole Hagrid chapter and kind of Lucius one as well, oh well! Thanks for another review, it really helps.  
  
Melcircus: Yeah I change the line thing as the chapters go on, don't fret! Yeah thanks for reviewing and reading the story, I'm so glad you like it. please keep reading and reviewing, love hearing from everybody.  
  
Icanreadncount: I'm so proud of you; I can read and count too. If you couldn't read I'd be worried, because you did review my fic. Thank you for loving my story, I feel the love. Yeah you're easily amused, but so am I, just for you !!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehe. okay I dunno what I'm laughing at, it wasn't even funny. excuse me please. Of course Zell is cute, he's supposed to be. glad you think so though, comforting thank you heaps for the review.  
  
PRONGSLOVER: Wow! You and Icanreadncount, (I'm so proud of him) both started off the same. "Aw! Poor Zell!" only difference is you had one explanation mark whilst they had two, hehehe I find that funny... (Oh man, now who's easily amused?) Glad you like them both, thanks for the review and hope you like this one too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own Zell however. J.K Rowling is a champ and whilst I do wish to be a writer I am not her and like I said don't own anything you recognize.  
  
.... Okay well here you are..... Sorry about the wait........ next chapter shouldn't take too much longer.....getting back into Harry Potter a lot later with the new movie and all........exciting.......well here you go.......................  
  
The Malfoy's Big Secret!!  
  
Chapter 18!!  
  
Lucius wasn't even aware of actually arriving at the entrance to his house, he wasn't even aware of the time - he was blinded by rage. His little escapade had not gone at all like he had planned it too; in fact no sort of planning could have prepared him for what had happened.  
  
He burst through the front door and stormed up the stairs, aware that the house was in complete darkness, but he knew that his wife would still be awake.  
  
Narcissa had been sitting in the Malfoy's library since the moment Lucius had left early that morning. She had not heard the door slam open, or the thumping up the stairs, so was quite surprised when an angry voice spoke from somewhere beside her.  
  
'I hope you planned an explanation whilst I was away,' he growled murderously.  
  
Narcissa jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around as quickly as she could, only to see his furious face inches from her own. Her shocked expression was soon replaced by one of complete confusion.  
  
'Sorry?' she asked finally.  
  
'Don't play dumb with me Narcissa, I am in no mood for it,' Lucius spat, glaring at his wife with such hatred.  
  
She saw a small flicker near the doorway to the library and she knew that Lucius' little scene must have awoken Draco. He usually always came to investigate what his parents were arguing about, so it came as no surprise that he would be listening from beside the door.  
  
'Well?' Lucius pressed on, moving so that he stood right in front of his wife, and leaned on the table in front of her. Narcissa had no idea what came over her, but she was totally confused and found herself unable to deal with Lucius' little mind games tonight, she was tired and could hardly believe that she had stayed up worrying about the man.  
  
'Listen to me Lucius,' she dared, standing up and knocking over her chair as she did, 'I'm no mind reader, so either explain to me what the hell your going on about or go yell at someone else.'  
  
Lucius was slightly surprised but the feeling was over almost immediately. He stopped leaning on the desk and rose to his full height - even though Narcissa was quite tall, he still managed to tower over her a considerable amount.  
  
'Don't you even think about it Narcissa, I want none of your attitude,' Lucius spat not bothering to attempt to restrain himself. 'I want an explanation as to why your son was at Grimmauld Place tonight.'  
  
Narcissa opened her mouth to retaliate, but shut it as quickly as she could, suddenly realizing what her husband had just said.  
  
'He was where? Lucius I had no idea . where you sure . I mean -,' she paused and looked towards the door. 'Draco,' she said in barely a whisper.  
  
'What?' Lucius yelled, staring at the same spot that his wife was.  
  
'Nothing,' Narcissa said as quickly as she could, switching her glance from the door way, so that she looked her husband straight in the eye.  
  
'I want you to explain,' he continued eyeing her closely, 'because in case you couldn't tell, I am pissed off.'  
  
'I don't know how he got there,' Narcissa said thinking fast. She could piece together what had obviously happened very well. Draco had obviously given Zell to the first person he had seen in order to make her happy. She felt extremely guilty and knew she had to come up with something, for Draco's sake.  
  
'You don't know?' Lucius repeated glaring maliciously, 'What do you mean you don't know?'  
  
'I mean that I don't know how he got there, I never sent him there.'  
'What about Draco? Did he send him there?' Lucius said, smirking at his wife, he had caught her attention he knew because her eyes lit up dangerously as she glared at him.  
  
'You leave him out of this,' she said bravely, 'this is your problem, you're making something out of nothing.' She knew immediately that she had said the wrong thing.  
  
'Oh believe me Narcissa this is something, and you better believe it. Because of your stupidity we missed our chance of destroying Dumbledore and his pathetic little group once and for all. Because of you we missed the chance of finally finishing off Potter. Because of you we missed the chance to clear our names and to finally avenge the Dark Lord,' Lucius voice was getting louder and louder and his eyes looked deadly.  
  
Narcissa couldn't think of anything to say. She had no idea, why did this have to happen? Why did these things always have to happen? Lucius was still leaning over her and was not happy that his wife wouldn't answer. To Narcissa's great surprise he got up and headed towards the door.  
  
'Draco, come here now!' Lucius shouted to the door.  
  
Narcissa looked up and saw Draco walking towards his father. Lucius grabbed him by the arm and pushed him into a chair. Draco didn't look worried, he never did, he always had a way of worming out of bad situations, but never one as serious as this.  
  
'Tell me Draco, do you know how your little brother managed to end up with Potter and all of Dumbledore's lot?'  
  
'Half-brother, father,' Draco said smoothly, raising one eyebrow, 'and no, I haven't the faintest idea.'  
  
Lucius swore violently and stepped away from Draco, turning back to his wife. Narcissa could tell that Lucius didn't like the fact that Draco and she showed no sign of fear, he liked to know that he scared people, he liked that power - but Draco and Narcissa knew, that most of the time, he only delivered empty threats. Most people would think him to be the kind of man, who didn't care for anyone or anything, and they would be right, but Lucius was a mystery, one that not even Narcissa could solve.  
  
'So, if I'm hearing correctly,' he drawled, not appreciating the lack of respect from his wife and son, 'Zell just magically appeared at Dumbledore's, is that right?'  
  
'Who knows,' Narcissa said, raising one eyebrow, 'we do live in a world filled with magic.'  
  
At this comment Lucius slammed his hand down on the table, making both of them jump slightly, he was not please, but if they didn't answer, he could not force it out of them.  
  
'Well I hope that your satisfied Narcissa, we have now ruined every chance that we had of ever letting our dreams be fulfilled. We have ruined the element of surprise, Potter now knows we know where they are, and Zell no doubt would have informed them all that I was there,' Lucius said shaking his head.  
  
'Your dreams Lucius,' Narcissa corrected, 'ruined every chance that we had of ever letting YOUR dreams be fulfilled.'  
  
'Is that so,' Lucius said dangerously, that same look in his eye that Narcissa didn't like. 'We'll just see about that,' and with that said he stormed out of the room leaving Narcissa staring after him looking slightly intimidated, and Draco looking extremely confused.  
  
Lucius made it into his private study and slammed the door shut. He hung up his black coat and flopped into his chair. He picked up his cane which was lying on his table and looked out of the window, twirling it in his fingers. He was confused, far more so then he had ever been before. Why hadn't he just told the Death Eaters that they were in the right place? Why couldn't he have destroyed the entire street? He knew Potter was there, he should have said something. Why had it bothered him so much that Zell would have been killed to? He wasn't even his son; he didn't care about the pathetic child, not if it meant finally getting Potter and the others out of their way.  
  
He slammed his cane violently against the table, causing an extremely noticeable dint. He had done something tonight that he had never done before; he didn't like it, why had he done it? He frowned sadly and looked out the window. It was time to think up an explanation, because the Dark Lord was not going to be pleased. 


End file.
